The Night My Life Began
by Carolinacullen2012
Summary: After graduating college, three friends find themselves at home having drinks and picking on one another. When the tequila bottle is empty they find themselves in a compromising positions. If you are looking for a threesome story...this one is the one to choose. This is Edward's version of events.
1. The Night My Life Began

**_Disclaimer:_****_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Welcome all...this is Edward's versions from "The Night I Will Never Forget." What started out as a one shot for my beta, has turned into something else. Now, for the introduction of "The Night My Life Began" this is Edward's take on things. When I post a Bella the following post will be Edward's, double the pleasure. LOL if you are interested you can pick which one you like the best and read that one or you can read both. Whatever your heart desires, as always review and Happy Reading!_**

**_Thanks to cullennbella, dannibags, and piesmom for reading and finding my errors!_**

**"The Night My Life Began"**

**EPOV**

I never fit in with the kids I went to school with. I always stayed to myself; that was until a certain brown haired, brown-eyed girl pushed her way into my world. She was what brought me out of my shell and gave me the best friendship in the world.

We had been friends since the moment I showed up in Miss Gillespie's kindergarten class. She found me on the playground and become my savior. James, the resident bully, had stolen my lunch, again. We had only being going to school for two days. During both of those days, he had taken my lunch; I was hungry, sad, and scared to death. Isabella stepped in and put him and his pals in their place, pretty quickly I might add. She wasn't scared of them or anybody for that matter, and she shared her lunch that day with me. From that moment on, I knew there was something special about her.

We also befriended Jake; another boy in class that Bella wouldn't let the bullies pick on. It seemed to be her thing; rescuing all of us strays. I felt sorry for Jake too when James started picking on him. It took a couple of days just listening to them pick on him about his skin, his hair, or the fact that his clothes where rags. Bella told me that she knew his family and they were friends with her father. She told me they were poor and didn't have much. I knew right away that she wouldn't stop until Jake was with us and under her protection.

We were a tight nit group all through elementary school, and I thought that once middle school came around that things would change, but they didn't. Bella wouldn't allow it, and I didn't want to break apart from her. She would say that we didn't change much that year, but what she doesn't know is that at the end of middle school, I was infatuated with her. She was beautiful and so kind. She would give you the shirt off her back, if that were what it would take to make someone happy. That's what made her friendship one to treasure. I never wanted to break that bond. The way she would turn guys down, when they asked if they could be her boyfriend, made me feel like I didn't have a chance with her. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship; so I remained silent. Having her friendship was more important than my want for a relationship.

Once we hit high school, the girls really flocked to me, and being that I couldn't have Bella, I wasted time with others. The girls at school really didn't hold my interest and once I became involved in sports, all the girls cared about was what I could potentially bring them. Popularity was the big one; every girl I went out with was instantly popular for a while. Once I was done with them, they slipped back into the back of the society. I never quite understood how it all worked, but that is what seemed to happen.

So many times, I had to fight with different boys about Bella. If it wasn't the boys, it was the girls with their derogatory comments about her. Couldn't they see what she was; couldn't they understand that she was more. That's the main reasons a lot of my relationships went bust. They wouldn't shut their mouths long enough to get to know her, and I couldn't be in a relationship if they didn't like her. She would always be in my life, no matter what. I was protective of her, and wouldn't let anyone tell me otherwise.

By the time we were seniors, Bella had filled out a little more. She would probably claim that she didn't, but let me tell you, she did. She went from being a stick to having curves in all the right places; many times I would masturbate to images of her. They were endless too; her with me in the shower, her writhing under me. God, I could go on and on, but the thing is, she doesn't know. She doesn't realize that I was standing right in front of her, just waiting for the first indication that she wanted something more.

When high school was finished, we all found ourselves headed to the same school. Jake and I had formed a rather tight bond; we liked a lot of the same things. So him coming with us was a no brainer in my opinion. Plus, Bella and I had helped him make it through. It was only fair that we see this to the end, and Jake would be the first in his family to not only graduate from high school, but also college potentially.

When Bella came to me with the idea for all of us to live together, not wanting to get stuck in the dorms with other catty girls, or so she put it, I couldn't resist the temptation of being in the same house as her all the time. It was like a dream come true, well almost. We split money between the three of us and were able to rent a three-bedroom house downtown.

She thinks her father was cool with the idea of letting his baby girl live with two boys. I laughed when I heard her tell people that; if she only knew how her father really acted. He made Jake and I meet him at the local diner. He gave us a stern talking to. I can remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

"Sit boys." We have barely made it into the diner when he motioned us over.

"I am well aware that you guys have been friends with Bella for years, but let me tell you one thing. I don't want to hear that something happened to her. She is my pride and joy, and I expect you to behave like gentlemen. Respect her boundaries, keep others from corrupting her, protect her, and for the love of God, do not allow her to get pregnant." I watched as his forehead crinkled in the middle showing his worry.

"She is all that I have left in this world, and as much as I wouldn't mind a grandchild or two, she is still too young. I can't request that she not do… stuff," I watched Charlie go pale there for a moment. He straightened up, gained his composure, and then continued to lecture us about his baby girl. I didn't know what to think or how we would be able to keep her from getting pregnant, but I just assumed she would be cautious about things. Ugghh...I didn't want to think about her having sex with someone else.

After our meeting, Jake and I devised a plan to run off all the boys we could. We had been doing it for years. It wouldn't be any different than high school, or so we thought. It seems that not everyone would listen to our warnings about being with her. We had made an agreement between the three of us to keep condoms around the house, just in case. If Bella bought some, she would divide with us, and in the same token, if we bought, we shared with her. Sometime during our college career, I finally noticed a pack of birth control in the trash can, and breathed a sigh of relief; at least she was taking the appropriate steps in protecting herself.

I dreaded the nights she would bring guys home. The first time it happened, I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions that coursed through me. I could hear the bed thumping against the wall, and if that wasn't enough, I could hear her moaning and screaming out. A couple of thoughts went through my mind. First, I wanted to kill the motherfucker who was in there with her. I had to stop myself from rushing in on them. Secondly, her sounds were making me hard, which didn't sit well at the time. I finally had to give in and close my eyes, imagining it was me doing those things to her. When I would see her coming home with men, I later learned that putting my ear buds in was a better option. I wasn't exactly innocent in all things either, and there came a point in my life that I needed more than my hand to make it through some of her rough sessions in her room. I would often drag willing girls home, and fuck them senseless. I was a man for crying out loud and I had needs too.

I always picked the girls that I had no chance of falling for. They were all the opposite of Bella. Bella's boobs were real, not fake, her hair was brown, not blonde, and she was smart and funny. The majority of girls I dated where none of those things; most of the time they were shallow and stupid.

The night that our relationship changed was the night we graduated from college. We had been to a big party down at the Alpha Delta Phi house. Rosalie, my regular hook-up, wasn't around, and I couldn't figure out why. She was always the go to girl when I needed a release. Instead, I found myself sitting at home with my friends. I watched Jake head toward the refrigerator, Bella headed toward the couch, and I went straight to the liquor cabinet we had. Jake walked in with six beers in his hands and I was carrying the bottle of Mezcal tequila. I had grabbed three shot glasses when I went to the liquor cabinet. Once in the living room, I opened the bottle and poured three shots. Jake handed me a beer, I was buzzing already and it probably wasn't a good idea to be mixing all that alcohol, but we were finished with school.

"Rosalie wasn't at the party tonight. I wonder what happened to her," I mumbled.

"I saw her; she was all over Emmett McCarty. Sorry man, another bimbo lost to Emmett." I wasn't aware that I had said that aloud, other than her replying and clapping me on the back.

"She was talking to that shit head?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," Bella replied shrugging her shoulders and taking the shot of tequila. She headed into the kitchen and when she returned, she had the salt shaker and a lemon.

"Man, I tell you what, I can't wait to get that rabbit restored. I have to save a little more money to get that thing on the road," Jake stated then took his shot. I refilled the shots again, having drunk mine.

"The Volvo will need to be looked at. Do you have to time to check the oil and everything before we head home?" I asked Jake. We were headed home for a couple of months, and then we would decide if it was time to split up the three musketeers. Bella sat down on the couch, and placed some salt on her wrist. I watched as her tongue dart out and licked the salt from her wrist. She drank the shot, making noises as she did, and I squirmed in my seat.

"So, who are you dating now, Bella?" Jake asked snickering. I snickered with him, while pouring new rounds. Bella sure did pick them; Marcus was nothing, but a bum if you ask me. I don't even know what she saw in him anyway.

"Nobody, Marcus turned out to be a major dick." She shrugged her shoulders and snickered at the comment.

"Yeah, we knew he wouldn't last long," I stated. "When are you going to go for guys, I don't know, a little more in your range?" That was another thing about Marcus. He was thirty-five, and I couldn't imagine taking him home to Charlie. Charlie would put a bullet in his ass; I just knew it. Then, he would put one in Jake and me for not being able to run him off. Jake and I tried to run him off; we wouldn't let him borrow money. We even made derogatory comments about him robbing the cradle and called him old man just to get under his skin.

"What do you mean more in my range?" She cocked that cute little eyebrow at me, and this was Bella's bitch brow. Like she didn't know he was older. Hell we were only twenty-two for crying out loud. He had thirteen years on her. He wanted to get married and have kids with Bella. Yeah, that sounds good and great, but the fucker needed a job instead of worrying about knocking Bella up. Hell, Bella was against marriage because of her parents.

"You know someone who is on the same page about marriage as you. Someone who doesn't want to settle down, or let's not forget the one you dragged back to the apartment last month. Who was that again?" I tap my chin thinking. I couldn't figure out who; she had started dragging back too many if you ask me.

"John, Frank, no...What was his name? Steve...no...," I rambled out different names. I looked over at Jake; he was now tapping his chin. Bella just sat back laughing like everything was extremely funny to her.

"Embry," I shouted. "Yeah, he was a humdinger, wasn't he?" I said while cocking my eyebrow at her. Yeah, honey I can do that too, and don't sit there and act like this is all funny because it wasn't.

"Let's see; not only did he think he was going to shack up here, but borrowing money. Not only was he borrowing money from you, but he tried to get money from us too. He needed to find a job instead of bumming money." Jake replied

Embry, another bum Bella picked up, wasn't much better than Marcus. Actually, they were about the same in my eyes with the exception of age. Embry was a baby who wanted us to do everything for him, while he sat back and did nothing.

"What about you guys?" Bella looked at both of us; she levelled those eyes at me again.

"Let's see, Edward. First, there was Jessica, the blonde bimbo with fake tits, that thought you were her fiancée. Who was determined to have your spawn, and wanted the white picket fence. Why didn't you stay with her? She was everything you wanted. Then there was Heidi; oh yes, Heidi, the little twit." Oh, God...Jessica, everything Bella said was true. She was a psycho who thought I had already proposed and had the house picked out that we would live in. Then Heidi, she was dumber than a box of rocks, but she was a means to an end.

Jake was laughing at this point, as if he had done any better than I had.

"She thought you were having something on the side with me, and all but demanded that you leave here." I almost forgot that night at the club. Heidi was drunk and talking shit. She was convinced Bella and I were sleeping together. How I wished that shit were true, but it wasn't. What started the whole notion was Heidi had walked into the shower one day when I was in there. I was masturbating to images of Bella once again. I didn't realize she was standing at the sink until I finished and opened my eyes. She heard me moan out Bella's name and assumed. The bad thing about the club was she walked up calling Bella a whore, first mistake. The second mistake was when she slapped her across the face. Bella looked over to me, and told me to hold her shit; I knew what was coming next. I didn't intervene. I knew better than to get in the middle of a cat fight. Well, it wasn't a cat fight, but you understand two girls going at it, and one I have a thing for. When Heidi's friend joined in, I needed a bag of popcorn to enjoy that shit. I was really hoping they would pull out a ring of mud and water, replace their t-shirt to white ones, and then let them go. I promised the manager he would have made more money that night if he would have. We were all banned from that club, and I couldn't stop laughing at Heidi. I guess that's what you get for sneaking up on somebody in the shower, and biting off more than you can chew. 'Know your limits', was and still is my motto.

"I don't know what you are laughing at Jacob," I sneered at him. "Like your little conquests have been any better. Let's see; there was bitchy Leah." She was a bitch and a half. You couldn't breathe around that girl, I wondered if she suffered from PMDD or something. Potentially bipolar... then there was another fight, in the middle of the supermarket. I didn't have chance to see that one. I was in class, but Bella sported a black eye for a while after that incident.

"Then there was..." I paused, God why couldn't I remember any of their names. I wondered if Jake even remembered their names.

"Tanya," Bella stated and I nodded "Yeah, Tanya."

Tanya, the stripper down at the local gentlemen's club. As a topless dancer, she had money at least and a good body, but not too much with the brains. She was dumber than a box of rocks, should have known that one wasn't going to turn out well. I never dated strippers, dancers, or anything along those lines. If they were willing to show everything they had to others, then maybe they were doing other things as well. Which it just so happened, she was screwing several men at the club. Jake had a little STD scare. He checked out clean, but still it scared the shit out of him.

"Then there was Kate." I was doing well and could keep going on and on, Jake was a little more a womanizer than I was. I was in love with my best friend, so my conquests where a means to an end.

"That's enough...just know that I haven't found anyone that is good enough for me. I do have morals and taste," Bella said and I couldn't help but snicker. It would appear that Jake couldn't hold it back either. Did I mention earlier that I was drunk...because the next question just flew right out of my mouth.

"Why did you never consider one of us?" I asked Bella. I didn't even look up because I realized what I said after it was out. I wanted to know why she never came on to us. Did she not find one of us attractive? I knew she loved us, but was it like a brother or a lover? I just assumed brother, but never heard her say. I really wanted to know what she thought; that is probably one of the reasons I just blurted it out.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Why did neither of you ever consider me?" She threw the question right back at us. I didn't know how she would feel.

"I don't know why. You have always been such a good friend," Jacob said while shrugging, I don't know how he felt about her. Now, I was wondering if he had every thought about her as more to him.

"I agree with Jake. I never really thought anything about it. You were here, and have been our friend for the majority of our lives. We have done everything together." I tried to follow Jake's lead, not really knowing where to stand at this moment. What if she had feelings for Jake and not me? I didn't want to show my cards. Yet, I wanted to make sure there was nothing between them.

"We've never kissed, and I don't see how we have done everything together," she stated and then looked sick for saying it, but she was right. I might not feel that way about her if we kissed. Who was I kidding?

"We could remedy that tonight," Jake said while licking his lips. Oh, shit I was half pissed and half interested, if she was interested that is.

"Yeah, that could be arranged." I licked my lips after my reply looking her right in the eyes as a challenge.

"Let's just finish the tequila and see where we stand," she replied. I think I automatically started drinking more tequila. Hey, if we could get to the bottom of the bottle at a quicker speed and see if she would kiss me, I was going to do my best. I refilled everyone's shot glass; praying that whatever happened tonight, I would remember in the morning.

We talked about our futures, what we wanted to do after college, and just passed the time. When I looked down at the bottle, it was almost empty, except for the last couple of swallows. Jake and I were arguing over who would finish the bottle off. I guess we were both a little eager to see about the kiss.

I saw something out of my peripheral vision. When I turned and saw Bella standing there in a bra, I about choked on the spit in my mouth, and a lump formed in my throat. She smirked at us, and things were quickly moving south of the border. I could feel my cock waking up. I watched as she unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them off her body. How I wanted to be the one to peel them off; kissing her body all over. I wasn't in my right mind at the moment. Once she was half naked, I knew all the blood drained from my brain and rested in my groin. I raised my hand biting my knuckles when I saw the blue lace thong with matching blue lace bra. Her creamy white skin, long legs, ample breasts, and her hair fell over her shoulders. God, if I get a chance to fuck her tonight, I hope my body cooperated. I don't know if it's my youth or what, but if I get drunk and have sex, it's a bitch to make me cum. So I'm hard for a long time. I have had a few girls complain when this happens. They have already met there end, and don't want to go anymore, but I have needs.

She walked over to the coffee table, slowly lowering herself on it. She grabbed the tequila, placing the lemons beside her, and grabbed the salt shaker. Oh hell, body shots. I think I might have just about cum right there. She sprinkled salt on her chest above her bra; she placed a lemon wedge in her mouth, and motioned us over.

I didn't move, but watched Jake as he poured a little tequila in her navel. She nodded at him; he leaned down drinking the tequila out of her navel. I watched as he ran his tongue up her body, between her breasts, and then he leans in for the kiss. I have to turn my head, I can't watch it anymore. She likes him. I just know it, and a part of my heart breaks at that moment.

I finally chance a look in her direction to see her motioning me over. She was about to sprinkle salt on her breast, but I didn't want to lick were Jake had. It was bad enough that I would be drinking out of the same navel. I digress. I did want that kiss, God help me. I pushed her hands aside, grabbing the salt shaker, and proceeded to put the salt where I wanted it. I sprinkled salt right above the hem of her panties. I wanted to get as close as possible. I poured the tequila into her navel; she placed the lemon wedge in her mouth and waited. I got right to business and licked the line above her panties, lapping the tequila from her navel, and leaned down to get the lemon wedge out of her mouth. I squeezed lemon juice all over her mouth, leaning down and licked the sides of her mouth. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, and then kissed her. She moaned into mouth. I thought I could cum right on the spot. No one had ever made me feel that good with just a kiss before.

The kiss was like nothing else in this world and everything felt right. She whimpered into my mouth. I pulled away breathless from our kiss, looked into her eyes knowing that there was something more. I needed more; I saw movement out of the corner of my eye; Jake running his hand up and down her thighs. No words were exchanged between any of us, but the air was thick with arousal.

Bella got up from the coffee table and stood in the middle of the room. She was concentrating hard on something. Maybe she didn't know what to do with herself in this situation. She walked over to the dining room table and hopped on top of it. She motioned for us both to come to her, bending down I grabbed the last little bit of the tequila, the salt, and the lemon that was left. I made my way over to her and offered her the last little bit. She took the bottle and tipped it up. I watched as she fished the worm out of her mouth and broke it into threes, offering Jake and I our share of the worm. I knew that once we ate this worm, things were going to get interesting.

She motioned me closer to her. Unbuttoning my shirt, she hadn't swallowed the tequila in her mouth yet. She motioned Jake closer and placed the lemon in his mouth; she pulled my shirt out of the way, and pulled me up to lie in her lap. She sprinkled salt on my chest, and then she leaned down and licked the salt from my chest. I watched as she leaned over, taking the lemon from Jake's mouth, kissing him in the process. I closed my eyes not wanting to see her kissing Jake, but then I gave into the sensations of her hands running up and down my chest. I drew in a harsh breath when she got around the button of my jeans. I was heading down a slippery slope already; she started unfastening my jeans letting her hand slip inside of them, until she was rubbing my cock. I could barely hear her whimper when she touched me, making me harder. Just thinking of her hands on me and the sounds I could hear from her, made me groan.

I looked up to see that Jake was cupping her breasts in his hands. When he started to slide her bra to the side, I lifted up, and watched as her breasts came into view. I licked my lips with anticipation, God, I couldn't stop, and I wanted them. I've wanted to see them for years actually, but would only get little glimpses here and there. She hopped off the table then pulled her panties down and showed everything. I leaned in kissing her, rubbing her right breast and swallowed all of her breathy moans. God how I wanted her; that was the reason I went straight for the kill. I wasn't about to waste time and watch Jake have the first go. She pulled away from the kiss and we both looked down to see Jake's hand buried between her legs.

I could see her nipples harden, and I decided to keep working on her breasts. Watching how her body responded to the stimulation we were both giving her was erotic, sexy, and all Bella. She positioned her hands back on the table, trying to hang on to it while we work on her body. Bella finally pulled away from the table, making us stop, and headed toward the bedroom. At this point, I didn't know if I should follow or stand there. She looked back over her shoulder and nodded her head towards her room. I didn't have to be asked twice and at this moment, I knew that I would be sharing my best friend with Jake. Which I didn't really like, but if that was all that I get, I was not going to hold back. Jake and I had been in locker rooms together, and I knew the general things, so this shouldn't be too hard.

I watched her as she crawled onto the bed, showing us everything she had. When she perched up on all fours, I thought my knees would give out. She leaned back on her heels, motioning for us to strip for her. I quickly rid myself of my clothes not wanting to waste any time. I wanted to be in her, like yesterday, and was in a hurry to get to her. Once my pants hit the floor, Bella moved off the bed and walked over to us. She knelt down between us; I was so hard just looking at her body. God she was better than I could ever have imagined.

She spit on her hand and I watched as she wrapped it around Jake's cock. Now, I wasn't happy about the events of this evening. I would have preferred it to be a solo show. However, I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I wanted her in ways she could never imagine. If this was the only way I was going to have her, I would take what I could get. I repeated this to myself over and over. I never wanted to share her with someone else, but my new mantra played in my head.

When her hands wrapped around Jake's cock, I knew I needed something; so I wrapped my hands around mine. She looked over at me winking, and then lowered her mouth to my awaiting cock. She sucked just the head in, swirling her tongue around the top and down the underside of my cock. I watched her work over my cock. When she turned her eyes in my direction looking up from under those lashes, I moaned out letting my head fall back. I knew my eyes must have rolled back in my head. God she was so good. She knew just what to do, and how to bring me to climax. I was getting there fast, which shocked me. I had never been ready to cum this fast before.

She pulled back and wrapped her little hand around my cock, stroking it up and down. I played with her right tit, trying to keep her stimulated too; I wasn't that naive to think that a girl sucking my cock would get her off. Make a girl horny maybe, but never get her off. They always needed a little more stimulation, and I was going to make sure she got it. God, I couldn't wait to bury myself in her wet heat. I tried to mainly watch her hands on my body instead of watching the things she did with Jake at the same time. I did notice that she didn't suck Jake off to the point of climax, and knew that we would at least see more, but I didn't like the fact that she wasn't giving me all her attention. She finally pulled back from the both of us and just sat there stroking us both, as we moaned above her. If she only knew how she literally had me by the balls. I wanted her now, and I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned down scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Jake didn't immediately follow us, and I was hoping he was heading to get condoms.

Once on the bed, I started kissing her everywhere I could get, to; her neck, down her stomach, until I reached her pussy, where I stalled. I wanted to see her perfect pussy looking back at me. It was so pink, warm, wet, inviting, and the smell… I dove in; I couldn't help myself any longer I licked from her entrance to her clit. She moaned above me. I slowly slipped a finger into her entrance, circling around while my tongue swirled around her clit. I didn't even notice Jake come into the room, until I saw him as I looked above Bella's pussy right into his eyes. He wasn't exactly happy with my presence, I could tell. I knew when Jake was mad, aggravated, pissed. Hell, he probably knew the same things about me too. I levelled my eyes at him in a challenge, and this became a competition. I wanted her, and I wasn't about to give him a chance to step in and shove me out of the way. I watched as Jake threw the condoms on the bed and lowered his mouth to her right nipple, and used his hands to play with her left.

Bella was going wild, thrusting her pussy in my face; I had to place my arm across her hips, trying to hold her down. She arched her back when I sucked hard on her clit, I watched her push out her chest, moaning, and writhing. She needed something more to get her off, and I wanted her to get off before anything else happened. I slipped two fingers into her entrance, pushing and pulling them in and out. I curled my fingers, locating the rough patch of skin inside of her. When she moaned out, I knew I had found her spot. Rubbing it vigorously until her leg shook with anticipation of a climax. When her walls started to contract, I bit on her clit. Listening to her moan and groan above me.

I bit on her clit again, just about the same time that Jake bit on her nipple. She came with a scream, and I lapped up everything she gave me. While she was coming down, I lightly rubbed my fingers through her pussy, letting her find herself before beginning again. Jake pulled her body up, lying under her body. This meant I would get first dibs on her pussy, and I couldn't wait. I had already been grinding my cock into the side of the bed, I need the friction. As Jake prepared himself and her body, she leaned forward onto my arms. Kissing her way down my body, lower her full lips to my cock, I was already stroking it, needing something more to satisfy my needs. She lifted back up when Jake pulled at her hips, and straddled his body.

As he entered her tight hole, I watched Bella's face winced, and bite her lower lip. I never understood how girls would allow us to do this when it hurt them. I vaguely wondered if this was Bella's first time with anal, but pushed it aside. She was sexually active and I highly doubt she hadn't tried it at least once. Bella was a little bit of a wild one in that department, or at least it sounded like it through the walls. She finally let go of her lip and leaned back into him.

"Oh, shit," Jake, stated, as he worked in more as her body moved. I knew it was tight. I groaned at the thought of how tight it could be, but waited for the pair to be ready to add me to the mix. When she reclined back and spread her legs open for me to see her pussy with Jake's cock in her ass, I wasn't about to waste any time. I rolled the condom onto my cock and moved closer to them. She looked down at her pussy, which turned me on even more. I lined myself up with her wet lips, trying to find the best position to get in.

"God, Edward hurry up. I have to thrust or something. She's too much for me," Jake grunted out behind her. I figured out the best way, lined everything up again, and shoved all the way in. We all moaned in unison for the pleasure we experienced. God, you could feel everything. I had never done something like this before. I had used a dildo, while fucking someone in the ass. I could feel that, but nothing this intense before. I pulled almost all the way out and shoved in again.

"God, Bella, you are so tight like this," I moaned while starting to thrust harder. Jake started moving too. Jake's hands wrapped around her body and played with her right nipple. She screamed out. I was out of my mind with pleasure that I leaned down and sucked her left nipple into my mouth. It was almost too much; the pleasure, the pushing, the pulling, the sounds of our moans and groans in the air, the smell of sex, and the slapping of skin. Thank God for my drunken body and its reaction; otherwise I could have cum two thrusts ago. I could feel Bella's walls fluttering against me and knew she was about to climax again. I reached down and rubbed circles on her clit. She screamed out again, I could feel her walls convulsing inside of her body. I wondered for a minute if she would be able to squirt. I rubbed harder, thrust harder because if she could, I wanted to make her do that, and with the sensation over load she was getting at this moment, I knew it would be possible. I shook like a leaf on a tree, and the squeezing she was doing was making it hard for me to get inside her, until she ejaculated. The force of it shoving me out of the way, it pushed my cock completely out of her body. God that was so hot to watch. I watched her face and knew that she had never experienced something like that before, and neither had I. I wanted to see her do that again. I was about to go again.

When Jake saw a chance to capitalize on the situation, he pulled her off him and spun her around. I was pissed. I guess he wanted to experience that for himself. Forcing me to fuck her ass. I wanted to, but once again, I wished he wasn't here. I watched him remove the condom from his cock before grabbing a new one. At least, he had learned something about protecting himself. If he hadn't changed, I was going to say something.

Once he was through, I watched as she sank down onto him. I had to turn my head at some point because I couldn't watch it. It hurt a little when she did. I heard her body moving back and forth. I repeated my mantra in my head, pulled off the old condom, and replaced it with a new one. I opened the bottle of lube applying a generous amount to my sheathed cock, and then placed a good amount in my hand. I got into position behind her; rubbed lube on her tight hole, then positioned the tip of my cock there. Waiting for her to slow down to accept my approach, once I just barely had the tip in, I thrust upwards. Causing her to wince again, I tried to soothe her by kissing her shoulder and reached around to play with her. It wasn't much longer, after thrusting, pushing, pulling, that everything was becoming overwhelming.

"I'm so close," Jake grunted out. "Me, too," I grunted. The thrusts became more erratic and out of control until she screamed out, I could feel her body climax again. Squeezing me between the thrusting, with the rubbing on the thin membrane, it didn't take long for me to succumb to my release.

I pulled out of her, tying the condom and throwing it into the trash. I moved to the far end, not being able to move to my room, at that moment. Bella climbed off Jake, and collapsed beside me in the middle of the bed. The bed shifted again, and I assumed that Jake was leaving. I was wrong though because then it shifted again, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Jake lying down on the other side of Bella. I felt someone tugging on the covers, so I reached down pulling them on my side to cover us all up. Once covered, Bella rolled over to spoon with Jake, which I hated, but once again repeated my mantra in my head. I gave up and rolled over to her body, and wedged in behind her. My lids where heavy and sleep overcame us all.

**_A/N: This story will be Edward's version of things. When I post a Bella, the next time I will post an Edward. Back and forth, if you like review. _**


	2. The Morning After

**_Disclaimer:_****_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Thanks to cullennbella for suggesting such a story. It has turned out to be more than I initial anticipated. _****_We will see where I can take these three at first, but no worries this will turn into a twosome kind of story before long. Let's see what happens in the morning light from Edward's POV, don't forget to check out, Bella's POV at "The Night I Will Never forget." I would also like to add that I know nothing about Cancun, Mexico everything I have learned has been curtsey of Goggle._**

**_Beta's on this story are dannibags and piesmom, they have not only become betas for me, but my friends in the process. _****_  
_**

**_"The Morning After"_**

I had never shared a bed with Bella, naked. I had slept with her before and would often comfort her in times of need. But, never like this and never with Jake included. I knew the moment Bella was awake. I could feel her wiggling around, which caused my cock to become stiff; morning wood being another reason, but I was still faulting her. She was too hot for her own good. She didn't even realize it either, or she just didn't care. I never asked; so, I was going with she just didn't care.

I knew that I was pinning part of her body down, but I wasn't in any hurry to move at the moment. I sure as hell didn't want her to know that I was awake or that I knew she was awake.

I ground my teeth when I felt Jake's hand rubbing up and down her thigh. Occasionally, he would accidentally touch my hand. His hands were rough from all the years he had tinkered around with motors and different things. I couldn't understand why Bella would even let him touch her.

I knew exactly when his fingers dipped into her pussy. It was like the smell of sex just exploded all over the room. She wiggled around rubbing my cock and I thought I was going mad for a moment. Would she be sore from last night? We weren't exactly easy on her. I always worried about Bella, but she would get mad at me for doing so, but I couldn't help it.

I heard when her breathing had changed, and didn't understand why she didn't stop him. Or, do something to keep these things from happening again. I felt her body go ridged, and it jerk every so often. The growing aroma of sex was building the sexual tension by the moment.

I couldn't help myself and leaned down to lick her right nipple, sucking it into my mouth. I knew that with my added attention, Bella would like it, and I was rewarded with a breathy moan.

I worried about our friendship at that point. I couldn't lose her as my friend. We were heading to Harvard together, and would need each other to make it through the courses we would have to take.

I saw her eyes crack open slowly, looking down right into my eyes. I pinched her nipples making her moan again. I felt the bed shift suddenly and saw Jake move between her legs, then bury his face there. I felt like I was about to get sick. I didn't know how much more I could take of this situation. Bella pulled my face toward hers and leaned in to kiss me, and I couldn't resist. I kissed her back passionately trying to convey my message that I wanted her for more than just casual sex or a threesome hook up.

I felt the bed shift again, and looked out the corner of my eye. As Jake exited the room, I wondered what he was thinking right now. Did he expect me to wake up and leave them here? Did he honestly have feelings for her? I was so confused and hurt at that moment, but I wanted Bella. I had to show her even if that was the only time we have together. Bella's kisses and emotions to the situation changed after he left so, I kissed her neck instead.

"Stop!" She demanded. I stopped what I was doing, and looked right at her. I was scared. What was she about to do? Was she going to tell me it was all a mistake? That she never wanted to see me again. I think all the color drained from my face. What if?

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" I asked because I didn't want to hurt her. I checked her out to make sure that I didn't squeeze her too hard, or leave a bruise somewhere on her body. I sat up on the side of the bed waiting for her to throw me out; I ran my hands through my hair, just waiting.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have let things get that far this morning." I stood, walking over to the door, but I paused. I was getting out of here before she could kick me out. I didn't know if I could handle the rejection right now. I didn't want to leave us on unfavorable terms, but I understood if she never wanted to see me again. I would get over it the best way I knew how.

"I understand if you want to leave or never be friends again. We did some pretty fucked up things last night, and I will understand if our friendship is unable to survive it." I walked out the door, heading straight to my room; I was naked and didn't want to be caught in the living room looking for clothes. I would grab those later.

Once in my room, I laid on my bed for what seemed like forever. I couldn't take it anymore. So I got dressed and headed out for the day. I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't actually have that many friends here; Jake and Bella were it. I couldn't talk to either one at this point, given the events of last night. I had nowhere to turn and no one to seek for answers.

Over the past three weeks, I had avoided being alone with either one of them, but especially Bella. When I passed her in the halls, I never looked directly at her, but would look through the corner of my eyes. She always looked mortified to me. We had messed up big time, and our relationship wouldn't survive now; I knew it.

I wandered around the campus. I didn't know why I did; it wasn't like I was a student there any longer. In fact, in a couple of weeks, I would no longer be living here. Bella and I had been accepted to Harvard. We were planning to become lawyers and had talked about opening up our own firm, once we passed the bar, of course. Carlisle, my father, was going to help us get off our feet. We were excited and promised to pay him back when it happened. I had to wonder if all those hopes and dreams would be up in smoke because of our actions after graduation.

I headed over the music department; it was a home away from home. Jasper was still a student here; he would be working and let me into one of the rooms with a piano. We were friends, but we weren't extremely close. I knocked on his studio door, and the music stopped.

"Come in," he yelled through the door.

"Hey man, do you mind if I use a piano?" I asked right away. I genuinely didn't want to talk about my problems. I didn't come seeking out advice.

"Sure, you can use mine. I have a few things to work on book wise, so I won't be using the piano," he stated while walking over to the desk that was in the corner of the room.

"Thanks man. I need a little music therapy." I chuckled; music therapy was my way of dealing with the emotions running through me.

I headed over to the piano, pulled out the bench, cracked my knuckles, and got comfortable. There was a good chance I would be here for a while. I played the first couple of bars to _Clair De Lune _and transitioned into a couple of other darker pieces. Constantly changing the direction of my notes. I would always focus on the harsher tones of the pieces I played. I didn't really feel any better after playing the piano.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked, and I looked over at him.

"There's nothing wrong. Why would you think that?" I asked, looking back at the keys on the piano, plotting my next progression of the notes I wanted to play.

"Well, you playing started out gentle. Then somewhere in the middle, it changed to dark, gloomy, and dreary. Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything bothering you?"

I sighed; maybe I did need to talk to somebody. The piano hadn't exactly helped my mood. I pulled back from the keyboard, and stood walking over to the window in his studio.

"Have you ever fucked something up so bad that you don't even know how to fix the problem?"

"I think I messed up. You see I have the most incredible friend. She is everything to me..." I turned around to look at him "...We got drunk after graduation I mean drunk to the point that all of us fell into bed together." He blanched a little at the revelation.

"How many are we talking here? Because you just said we—and we clearly means more than you and that girl." Jasper asked, looking puzzled.

"There were three of us. We were drinking tequila, and things went to hell pretty quickly after that." I lowered my head looking at the floor.

"All right man; two women and you. That's awesome! A man could only dream about a situation like that. How did you keep up with both of them? I find it hard just to keep up with one woman, but two, hot damn you are a God." He acted as if he was bowing down at my feet.

"We're not worthy," he chanted over and over as he bowed. He looked like Wayne and Garth from Wayne's World.

"It wasn't like that." Jasper stopped, looking at me puzzled again.

"What do you mean it wasn't like that?"

"It wasn't two women; it was more like two men and one woman." His mouth made the "O" shape, and the bowing had stopped, and he was off the floor. He straightened up and walked back over to his desk.

"Well, that changes things. Do you like dudes now?" he asked and quirked his eyebrow at me.

"What? No, not like that. It just happened. I didn't want to be left out in the dark. I mean I have feelings for her I have for some time, and she doesn't know anything about it. If that would be the only chance I could get, I wasn't about to pass up that opportunity up. Can you understand that?"

"Shit," he exclaimed while running his hands over his face. "Okay, back up just one moment..." still rubbing his face with his hands "...So, let me get this straight—you sleep with a girl that you have been in love with for years on end." I nodded. "She was so drunk that she's willing to sleep with you and someone else?" I nodded again. "Now, you are worried that she will never talk to you again, aren't you? Is that the problem or if she has feelings for the other guy and not you?" I nodded again.

"Anything else you need to add to your story before I dispensed some advice?"

"The other guy is my best friend, we all live together, and she has been friends with him forever too."

"Christ, it just got worse. There's history between them which could cause some feelings. Shit Man! I would hate to be in your shoes. Too bad he wasn't a random hook up. At least feelings wouldn't be involved."

He paced the floor for a few minutes, and then pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey baby, yeah, I have a question for ya." I stopped listening to his conversation when he started telling someone my story. That was wrong; he should have asked me first. I headed out of the studio with Jasper on my tail still talking into his phone.

"Alice wants to know who the girl is?" Who the hell is Alice? Why does she care?

"Her name is Bella, Bella Swan, and who is Alice?" He repeated the information to Alice on the phone. "Alice is my girlfriend; she works down at the beauty salon on the corner. I can't remember the name of the place," he stated rubbing his neck.

"Solar Eclipse?" I asked. I had heard of the place before. Many of the girls from school went there.

"Yeah, that's the place." He ignored me while talking into his phone. "Bye baby talk to you later." He shut his phone and walked right beside me.

"She knows your girl; she was in the salon today talking about the incident. Give her time to figure out the situation in her mind, but show her every day that you are interested. Stop ignoring her. She will go to the other friend looking for answers if you keep giving her the cold shoulder." I looked at him as if he had two heads. How did he know about me ignoring her? Well, I wasn't downright ignoring her; I was just avoiding her.

"How do you know this?"

"She talked to Alice while getting her feet massaged. Alice is pretty perceptive about things going wrong with people. She knew something was wrong and wanted to intervene. How convenient that you knew me? If she sees Alice again, I could find out and help you out a little. Alice won't tell me everything they talk about, but she will give me little things to help you out."

Jasper left me standing in the quad watching him head back into the music building. I walked around campus for a couple more hours before deciding to head home. I decided that I no longer would avoid her. We had to move forward anyway. We all were headed to Cancun in a couple of weeks, and then when we got back, we were heading to Harvard.

During the last couple of weeks before the trip, I cut back working to accommodate us going on vacation, and only had to work two weeks once we got back. Then, I would be at Harvard with Bella. Jason Jenks was the local attorney that I worked for. I didn't do much, but I did help and learned the basics from him. He offered me a position with him after I graduated and passed the bar. I didn't tell him about Bella and our plans to open our own firm. We didn't know where we were going to do it yet, but we had time to figure it out.

Jasper told me about the girls going shopping. He also suggested that before we headed out for vacation that I talk to Jake and see where he stood on the whole situation. I didn't want to do it, but it was necessary, I guess. When Jake came home from working at the garage, I planned to talk to him about the situation.

I walked through the door to find Jake sitting on the couch.

"Hey man," I stated when I saw him.

"Hey," he replied not looking at me.

"We need to talk before we head to Cancun," I stated, and he nodded.

"Do you have feelings for Bella?" He didn't waste any time and just asked.

"Yes, I have wanted to be with her for a while now. I don't know if she is interested in me." I said while sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, I figured you two had something going on."

"What do you mean? We are not dating or anything, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but there is something going on between you two whether you know it or not. That night-everything changed. I knew that she wasn't actually interested in me like she is you."

"How did you know?"

"She favored everything that you did more, just like the other morning. Well, maybe I won't mention what exactly I know, but she moaned when you touched her. She didn't even move when I touched her." He shrugged and I felt like crawling in the floor at this point.

"I like her, but not like a girlfriend. That's also why I quit the other morning and left. I wasn't feeling it with her, and she apparently wasn't feeling it with just me alone. So I won't be in the middle anymore. If I can help it, nothing like that night or like that morning will ever happen again."

"Thanks man. I plan on talking to her soon. I want something more with her, and I'm glad that you are not interested that way."

I got up from the couch, and headed to the kitchen to locate something to eat, but before I left, I shook Jake's hand. Things seemed to be patched up between us, and I didn't see why we couldn't move forward. We didn't even know where Jake was going once we got back.

Before we knew it, the trip for Cancun was upon us. The first night in Cancun was amusing. We arrived at dusk, ate dinner, and headed back to the condominium we had rented. I was the one who thought of staying in a condominium instead of renting a hotel room. In addition, it was cheaper than renting three rooms, and we wouldn't have been able to stay as long. Jenks was the one who suggested the condo we pulled up to.

"I want the master bedroom," Jake announced no sooner than we walked in.

"I don't think so buddy," I replied. Bella was going to end up with the master bedroom; she was a girl for crying aloud. We boys could share the other room.

"Well, you are both out of luck," she stated walking to the master bedroom and placing her things there.

"Why should you get the big bed?" He asked while pouting at her. I snickered under my breath, so typical Jake.

"Because I am the girl, and I am not sleeping in a room with you..." she pointed at Jake "...Or, you..." and then pointed at me. I didn't say anything; why was she pointing at me?

"You both snore and unless I am piss ass drunk, you keep me up all night." She cocked her eyebrows at us to argue with her. I wasn't about to. I knew that Jake snored and sounds like a dying calf in a hail storm. I wasn't relishing the idea of sharing a room with him. I rather share a room with Bella, but I surrendered.

"Oh, well...come on Jake." She snickered when I dragged Jake out of the living room. When we headed into the room, there were two twins. I chose the one closer to the door; I didn't want the one closer to the bathroom. If Jake used it in the middle of the night, I would wake from the fumes. At least by the door, I could open it up and breathe fresh air.

I woke up early that morning and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. When I remembered that we didn't have anything to eat at the condo, I headed down to the closest coffee shop and bought coffee and donuts. When I got back, Jake wasalready up and had hooked up the PlayStation 3 he had brought with him. I wasn't opposed to playing a couple of rounds of Guitar Hero, while we waited for the right time to go to the beach. There was nothing to do during the days unless it was heading to the beach or taking tours.

We just didn't have the money for the tours. So, that was how we found ourselves playing a heated round of Guitar Hero. I was winning this round when Bella stepped in front of the TV. I thought I was going to die.

"At what point, did playing this at..." she looked at the clock on the wall and then back at us. Huffing, she probably thought we woke her up too early. She must not have noticed what she was wearing. But, I sure as hell did.

I gulped, and I looked over at Jake, who was watching the rather fascinating floor. My God, she was sexy standing there in her half tank top. The air condition click on at that moment._ Thank You, God. _I thought to myself. At the moment when the nippy gust caught her chest, her nipples hardened, and I could see them through her shirt. Those pink little boy shorts weren't leaving much to the imagination. I was harder than a rock looking at her. I was a deer caught in headlights. No pun intended.

Once she was done, and hightailed it out of the living room, after noticing what she was wearing I stood and excused myself from the living room, heading directly to the bathroom. I had to rub one out after seeing Bella in her clothes. I couldn't help it. I stood in the shower letting the warm water wash over my body. I closed my eyes and focused on the vision that was in my mind. The thoughts of Bella kneeling below me and sucking on my cock drove me to stroke my cock harder. Oh, the images of her naked body; the way she licked and stroked my cock. I sped up my strokes, remembering Bella being in that same position the night of the incident. It didn't take long before I was coming. I watched as is washed down the drain.

I exited the shower and put on my board shorts, ready for a day at the beach. I headed out into the living room, and waited for Bella to come along. Jake joined me in the room, and we waited. Jake suggested a quick game of Guitar Hero. So we were playing when Bella walked into the living room. She had a beach bag slung on her shoulder. She was wearing the sexiest bikini I think I have ever seen. It was red with little ruffles on the top of her breasts. God she looked so good. I briefly thought about heading back to the shower to rub out another one for good measure.

"Where are you going?" She was heading for the door, and I didn't think she needed to be on the beach wearing that bikini. All the men would be looking at what was rightfully mine.

"Headed to the beach," she replied while watching me. She looked to be studying everything about me. I gulped under the intense stare. It was arousing for her to be looking at me as if I was her prey and she was sizing me up for the attack.

"Give me five and I will go with you. You don't need to be on the beach alone." I stood up and walked toward the room. I gathered my sunscreen and beach towel. I walked out of the bedroom and once again, the looks that Bella was giving me almost sent me back to the shower yet again. I wasn't going to survive this vacation. When she turned red, I about came in my shorts. That was sexy seeing her body color with excitement, or nerves. You never knew what reason it was unless she told you about it.

"Ready," I asked. She was standing there dazed; she didn't move.

"Yeah." she finally snapped out of it and we walked out the door and down to the beach. We took a couple of loungers under an umbrella. Both Bella and I were fair skinned and need more protection than Jake needed.

"Do you mind getting my back, I want to go in the water," I asked while holding the bottle of sunscreen for her to get.

"No, turn around," she stated and got to work rubbing the lotion on my shoulders and back. Her touching me was incredible and I was hard again, just from her hands being on my body. Once she was finished, I ran straight into the water. I didn't want her to see the hard on I was sporting for her.

I could see Bella from the water; she was looking at her tablet. I wondered if she was reading the latest update from her favorite fan fiction writer. I wasn't into reading all about some sparky vampire in different compromising positions, but I would admit that reading the all human versions was hot. The things these women could come up with were a massive turn on. These women had particularly vivid imagination. I didn't know too many males that thought of sex the way these women described it. However, the way it was worded would set my cock rising everytime.

The latest story was about a couple in the BDSM community. The way they described the scenes were out of this world. Bella didn't know it, but after reading sex scenes where the male character tied her up, or had her dress in sexy clothes to fuck her, I couldn't help, but head to my room to jack off to images of Bella being the one in this scene with me. Just the thoughts have having her under me, talking dirty to her, and being rough with her. God, just the thoughts alone made me want to sink into her. I though briefly about working one out while watching her on the beach. I wouldn't though; too many people around that could see.

I saw Jake walk over to her, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention. I knew he was not interested in her, but something about him being close to her made me want to piss on her leg. I headed out of the water, straight over to the lounger. Bella was blushing and panting. I hoped like hell it was over the story she has been reading and not something Jake has done.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a smart-ass tone in her voice.

"Your blushing and panting...Are you alright?" Just seeing her like this got me going, and I was breathing a little heavy myself.

"Yeah, why?" She had been reading the story; I just knew it. So, it wasn't something he had done.

"Have you been reading that smut again?" I asked while raising my eyebrow at her and giving her a little wink; I knew what she was up to.

"Yes, if you must know. She updated with a new chapter. Have you been reading it?"

"Yeah, she updated yesterday. I have already read the new chapter." I blushed because there was a medical scene in that new chapter and it turned me on enormously. I thought about doing those things to Bella. Shit, I need to stop thinking about it right now.

"Do you ever fantasize, Edward?" She purred a little. God, how sexy was her purr? I looked right into her eyes, feeling my cheeks flush with excitement. I knew what was about to flush with excitement, if I didn't move. She would notice the tent in my unforgiving swim trunks. I turned on my heel and ran off into the water again, trying to douse the fire burning in my lions.

Jake finally decided to join me in the water; it was getting rather boring standing in the surf alone. Once he got out here, we started horsing around and pushing one another down in the water. I glanced in Bella's direction occasionally. When I saw her putting her things away, I hoped that she was coming in finally. Jake walked over to her and splashed her. She splashed us back, and this time, I didn't hesitate to join in on the fun.

We played in the water for a couple of more hours before we decided to head to a club. I seriously didn't want to go. Clubbing was never actually my scene anyway, but I always went for Bella. Or, because the girls I dated wanted to go. I headed toward the shower once I was back in the condo; getting the sand out of my hair was essential. I should have thought about that before I headed out here and waited.

I got out of the shower, put on my clothes, and tried to do something with my hair. I didn't know why I bothered; it never laid the way I wanted it to. Slipping on my shoes, I headed for the door, but not before splashing on a little cologne. I wanted to smell good for Bella, especially if we danced tonight like we always did. I headed out to the safe that was located in the living room. I wasn't actually paying attention until a pair of high heeled feet came into my view. I couldn't stop myself. I looked all the way up her body. She was wearing a black skirt and a black halter-top; they all seemed to be attached to one another. I couldn't breathe and I felt myself growing hotter by the minute.

"Like what you see?" Did I like what I saw? Is hell hot? My boxer briefs were holding me back. I wondered what she would think if she knew.

"Yeah," I muttered. because I wasn't quite able to talk at the moment.

"Putting valuables in here?"

"Hmm," I replied nodding my head. I handed my wallet to her to place into the safe. At this moment, I was lucky I got my driver's license, money, and my cell into my pockets.

"Jake, are you going to put anything in the safe before we leave?" She hollered breaking the spell she had on me.

Jake rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, "Damn," he stated getting out his driver's license, money, and cell phone. I growled under my breath. Why did he have to notice? I knew why because Bella never looks like this, as long as I have known her. She never dresses like this. She was always a t-shirt and jeans girl; no dresses and no high heels. What happened? I was not disappointed or anything, just surprised was all. It was so out of character for her.

"You clean up good," Jake stated, and I snarled at him. What was he? A Neanderthal? Apparently, I wondered how he had women crawling all over him with those lines. Bella didn't seem to mind too much. I had to stop that line of thinking about her not minding. It led to my own doubts about us having a relationship one day. I didn't think I would survive if she chose him over me.

"Thanks, you guys look good, too," she stated and I noticed her looking at both of us, but then her eyes shifted in my direction. She looked me from the ground up too. Then started blushing as if someone had lit a fire under her cheeks. Sexy if you asked me, even when I noticed the blush spill down her chest. I couldn't help the blush myself while staring directly at her chest. Who was the Neanderthal now?

We locked up the house and headed toward the club on the strip. 'Eclipse' the hottest club here for twenty somethings. Once we cleared the bouncers, we located the bar to ordered drinks. The music was so loud and pulsing through the speakers. The usual club crowds were here; dancers, swingers, and clingers.

Bella picked a seat at the bar and ordered a 'Long Island Iced Tea', her favorite drink. I settled into the seat beside her and ordered a Corona with a lime. Jake sat on the opposite side of Bella, effectively keeping men from sitting beside her. We sat back, watching the crowds dance, and go on.

We ordered another round. We usually didn't move until about the third or fourth round of drinks. I didn't want an incident like graduation. So when the fourth round came along, I would be drinking water. Bella ordered a White Russian. I got another Corona and Jake, a Jack and coke. I always danced with Bella; so making it to round three would be essential. I didn't dance before the third round. I needed something to calm my nerves before I headed out with her on the dance floor. Jake never danced with her, and if she didn't have anyone that would, she would dance alone. That was something I had done for her. I didn't dance with others, which had and often times caused a fuss with girls I dated. They saw me dancing with her and expect the same thing. Nope, that was all for her, no one else.

I about choked when Bella ordered a Slow Comfortable Screw, and I would love to give her a slow comfortable screw. The music had changed to the hip-hop stuff that Bella loved to dance to, and I knew my time is up. 'Yeah' started playing and she reached for my hand. She literally dragged me out onto the dance floor. Dancing with her was another way for me to protect her from men. They thought if we are dancing that she was taken, which works for me. I got in position behind her when we made it to the floor. I held her hips, feeling her body sway against mine. She relentlessly grinded her ass into my crotch the entire time we danced. I had to bite my lip to keep myself in line. Usually I would barely move behind her, but I didn't want that tonight. She looked so sexy wearing her skirt and I wanted to know what was underneath it so bad that I pulled her body close to mine. I let her feel the erection that was straining in my pants. At the right moment, I grinded it into her back.

We headed back to the bar; I needed some water before we got back out onto the floor. It wouldn't surprise me if Bella didn't have to use the restroom too. She had a couple of drinks and alcohol usually ran right through a person. Once I got back, I saw Jake chatting up some girl. I didn't care what they were talking about; I just hoped they went to her house tonight and not ours. I would have to sleep on the couch, or maybe I could sleep with Bella. I ordered water and another Corona. Bella ordered a Sex on the beach. Yes, please! is about all I could think of at the moment. She tapped me on the shoulder, letting me know that she was heading to the restroom. I nodded finishing off the last little bit of beer. I headed to the men's room too and came out before the women.

Once back at the bar, I started drinking my water trying to dilute some of alcohol in my system. Bella seemed to be gone for too long. She was already in the restroom when I went and came out. I broke away from the bar, looking into the crowd for her. I finally was able to meet her eyes, when I noticed her use the moves from that movie she liked so well. She used them perfectly; solar plexus, in step, nose, and groin. She started to run in my direction, and I met her half way. She whispered in my ear what had just happened. I looked over at the ponytail-wearing son of a bitch, who was bent over clutching his balls in his hands. I grabbed her hand, hauling her ass out of the club. I pulled out my cell phone and sent Jake a message about the asshole telling him to be on the lookout.

"Jake's bringing home that girl." I got a message from Jake about him bringing that girl to the condo. He said that a couple of people came along and scooped ponytail off the floor and hauled him out of the club.

"Are you ready to head home?" I asked. I didn't want to go to another club. I didn't want to run into ponytail again either.

Once we made it back to the condominium, Bella headed straight for her room. I figured that was my cue to head toward my room, and change into my sleep pants. I didn't know if Jake would ban me from the room later. So, I wanted to make sure I had changed before he got here. Bella walked into the living room carrying a sandwich. I was sitting on the couch with my elbows on my knees and my hands in my hair. I was worried. What could have happened tonight had I not been looking for her? I needed answers about the club.

"What happened at the club, exactly?" I asked. I didn't even look up at her. I didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. I should have protected her better from ponytail.

"The guy grabbed me from behind. He was determined, I believe, to take me out of the club." I could feel the anger building inside of me.

"You are extremely lucky that I was looking for you and that you saw me. I should have been closer to the restrooms; he could have taken you out of the club. If he had taken you out of there, there is a good chance I would never see you again. I couldn't forgive myself if something like that happened to you." I was blaming myself. It was my entire fault. I should have stayed at the corner of the restrooms and waited for her to come out. He wouldn't have gotten the chance to put a finger on her.

"Lucky? Are you kidding me? You gave me the courage, yes. I can admit to that. However, he was still on the ground by the time I reached you. He wasn't and probably just barely moving now." She huffed; that wasn't a good sign.

"You have to be careful, Bella. I worry about you all the time. I can't stop everything, but... Aaaggghhh" I screamed in frustration. I paced around the room at this point, pulling at my hair. What could have happened? Would I be able to survive if something did? Why didn't I stay with her?

"What has your panties all in a twist? I'm not fragile, Edward; I'm not innocent. So why bother worrying with me." She was breathing heavily, and she looked pissed. "If worrying about me is a problem for you, then save yourself the energy and don't."

I didn't know what to say at that point. I knew that she wasn't fragile; that wasn't the point. I messed up here. I was the one who was supposed to protect her from slim like ponytail. She didn't have to do it all alone; she was not alone. She was mine to protect. I loved her and wouldn't want anything terrible to happen to her.

I pulled out a couple blankets from the room. Jake and the girl hadn't come in since we had gotten back. I just decided to sleep on the couch, to be on the safe side. I walked passed Bella's room and didn't hear anything. I wondered what she was thinking or doing at the moment, but shook it off and headed to bed. I would talk to her tomorrow. I think we both needed time to think and figure out what was going on between us. I needed answers, and I needed them sooner than later. Now, I would have to wait until the morning.

**_A/N: All right, we have learned what happened the morning after...another almost romp. So, we find out that Jake doesn't have feelings for Bella romantically. He does love her, but as a sister. Edward has a little love time in the shower nothing extremely hot, just a quickie. Hot times coming I promise. I am flying by the seat of my pants so to speak here. No outlines just going with the flow of things. Better yet what ideas pop in my head. The next instalment will be BPOV, don't know the title yet. So, be sure to review and favorite this would be the best way to know when something new is out. Thanks._**


	3. Vacations and Fan Fiction

**_Disclaimer:_****_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Thanks to cullennbella for suggesting such a story. It has turned out to be more than I initially anticipated. _****_We will see where I can take these three at first, but no worries this will turn into a twosome kind of story before long. Let's see what happens in the morning light from Edward's POV, don't forget to check out, Bella's POV at "The Night I Will Never forget." I would also like to add that I know nothing about Cancun, Mexico everything I have learned has been courtesy of Goggle._**

**_Thanks to dannibags and piesmom for coming through and finding my mistakes. _**

**_"Vacations and Fanfiction "_**

Last night I finally fell asleep on the couch deciding that I would make things right between us. I couldn't stand for Bella and I to be fighting and I always caved when it came to her. She would never understand the control she had over me. She wasn't a fragile little thing like I implied. But when I thought that guy was going to haul her out of that club, it worried me that I could lose her forever. It was my job to keep her to safe and more aware of the things going on around her. Hell if she were, she would have already known I was madly in love with her.

Sleeping on the couch was for the birds; waking up with a crick in my neck, and the lower part of my back hurting. Ugh. I stumbled through the condo and barely poked my head into my room, looking to see if the girl Jake brought home was still here. Never understanding how he could hook up with random women. What if she was a psycho, had a disease, or killed all of us in our sleep. You never knew who you where crawling into bed with. Yet, Jake still brought home random skanks. Jake was already up and the girl from last night was still sleeping on his bed. Placing his fingers over his mouth letting me know to be quiet, he motioned for us to go outside.

"When is she going home?" I asked, wondering when I would finally be let back into the room we were sharing.

"Soon, here in a little bit. When do you think Bella will be up?"

"I don't know what time she went to bed," I said shrugging my shoulders.

With us having a fight last night, I didn't know what she did. Hell, she could have stayed up the rest of the night for all I knew.

"I don't want that girl here when Bella does wake up. I don't want her to have leverage to give me hell," he said snickering.

Yeah, if Bella knew about him bring back a random skank, she would definitely give him hell for his choices. I usually let things like that slide. I didn't bring it up unless he started in on me, then the gloves would come off, and I would divulge everything I knew.

About thirty minutes to an hour later, I heard Jake and his mystery woman walking through the condo. I assumed he was showing her the door. When I peered around the side of the kitchen, I saw them kissing at the door. Yep, the skank was leaving and Bella wasn't even up yet. I chuckled; he had barely made it because I could hear Bella stirring around in her room.

I headed into the living room with my cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, looking over the circular that was handed to us last night about different clubs in the area.

"They're having a beer pong tournament tonight down at 'Breaking Dawn'. You're going to be my partner tonight, right? Jake asked.

I wasn't too keen on Bella heading off to another club tonight, but if I expressed those concerns to her, she would probably be pissed at me. Hell, we hadn't made up yet from last night, and I wasn't about to bring it up again. Or, at least try not to anyway.

"I know one thing. I am not getting into a tournament tonight, not after the last time we all got drunk," I stated.

There was no way in hell I was getting so torn up that we wound up having another night of debauchery with the three of us. Once was all I could stand. It wasn't that I didn't want Bella because God how I yearned for her body to be under my own. There was no way I was sharing her again. I wanted her because she wanted me, not because of some damn bottle of tequila or the worm that made you do crazy things.

I saw Bella scurry past us on her way to the kitchen. She probably needed that cup of coffee. I was always shocked how once we all had gotten to college, we had basically become dependent on the stuff to wake up in the mornings or stay up late at night to study.

She scurried past us again on her way back to her room. I didn't want to fight with her yet, and I didn't know what kind of mood she would be in. So, I headed toward my room to change into my swim trunks and headed to the beach. Maybe being out in the sun and surf would clear my mind.

I didn't recognize Bella when she first came out to the beach. Still looking for a set of lounge chairs and waiting for Bella to come out. I noticed her from a distance and watched as she pulled out her Kindle. I briefly wondered if our favorite author had updated her story yet. I loved reading those stories with Bella. I wouldn't admit that to Jake or other men, but the things those women could write would blow your socks off.

Jake walked up beside me. We both headed over toward Bella.

God, what kind of swimsuit was she wearing now? It looked like a leopard print with the sides of her hips missing almost like a g-string really. She had a body that wouldn't stop. I discreetly adjusted myself.

Jake and I pulled up loungers beside Bella, kicking back to relax.

"Our favorite gal uploaded two more chapters," she stated.

"Yeah, have you read them yet?" I asked.

"Nah, I was waiting to see if you wanted to read them together?"

"I would love to, but Jake and I are going surfing, so later tonight?"

"Sure, I can wait. If you haven't read them with me by morning, I will read them myself."

I chuckled, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. I knew if I didn't read it with her, she would definitely read it alone. When we weren't talking after the tequila incident, I went ahead and read them. Not knowing if she wanted to read it with me anymore. Lying on the beach was so relaxing and I was tired; apparently not getting much sleep on the couch. I drifted off to sleep in the warm sun.

The dream I was having was the best ever.

_Bella and I were lying on her bed reading the latest story when things changed for the better. I had reached out and was touching the silky skin on her leg while she read the latest chapter of our favorite fan fiction. I couldn't help it; reading those stories usually turned me on, and I wanted to be touching some part of her._

_"Edward, do these stories make you horny?" she asked chewing on her bottom lip._

_Reaching over, I pulled her lip from her mouth. She drove me crazy doing that. _

_"Don't bite your lip beautiful," I said as I removed her lip from her teeth._

_As I was removing her lip, she grabbed my hand sucking my fingers into her mouth. She rose above me on the bed while still sucking on my fingers, making my pants grow tighter than they already were from the story. _

_"Baby, you need to stop," I groaned, getting up from the bed and standing at the side, but I couldn't leave. _

_"Why? Don't you like the things I do? Don't you get horny when we read because I know I do," she asked._

_"Yes, Bella, but we're just friends."_

_ I wouldn't do anything else with her until I knew that we both wanted to be together. I didn't want to ruin our friendship just to sleep with her. I already thought I had lost her over the Jake incident._

_"I want to be more than friends," she stated as she lifted up to kiss me. _

_There was nothing sweet about the kiss she gave me. It was passionate. Just as we both were running out of breath, she pulled away nipping at my lower lip. This was a side of Bella I didn't see much of, the aggressive take what you want side. I rather liked this side of her._

_She ran her fingers down my body, stopping at the top of my pants, and worked on getting the button undone. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked. _

_As much as I wanted Bella to do unspeakable things to my body, I had to remember our friendship would be on the line if I allowed this._

_"Making you feel good," she responded. _

_She was getting bolder by the minute. She then ripped my jeans and boxers down exposing my hard cock._

_"Bella, please don't do this unless you are sure. My heart won't be able to take it if you do this and leave."_

_"Shh, baby. Let me make you feel good," she responded again as she knelt in front of me. She kissed the top and winked at me. Oh how I wanted her mouth on me again. Hell, I wanted everything on me, but I would take what I could get._

_Lifting up from her knees pressing my cock against my stomach, she licked the underside and let her tongue gently stroke the v at the head. I couldn't hold back the moan that slipped from my lips. _

_"More, baby," I groaned when she finally slid my whole cock into her gorgeous mouth._

_Watching her swallow me whole was more than stimulating to watch, but I couldn't take the visual any longer. I threw my head back, closing my eyes, and just felt what she was doing to me. _

_She pulled back, focusing more on the head of my cock, and rubbing her tongue around the rim. Fluttering her tongue inside the slit made my knees weak. When she swallowed my whole length again, I reached down grabbing her hair, and lightly moved her head up and down. It felt so good. _

_"Just like that don't stop," I moaned._

_She sucked so hard I saw stars, but then she added her tongue to massage my cock as she went. _

_I came with a roar, watching as she swallowed all that I gave her. Once she had cleaned me off, I collapsed to my knees beside the bed._

_I looked up watching Bella lick her lips then climb off the side of the bed, heading toward the door. I couldn't say anything; no words would come out to ask her where she was going. I tried to stand, but couldn't._

_Then the door opened to reveal Jake waiting. I watched as Bella waved at me and she left with him._

I was startled awake, fearing that Bella would be gone with Jake.

"How long was I out?" I asked rubbing my hands over my face.

"Two hours," she replied reaching down and packing up her things.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the condo. I'm tired and need a nap myself. I'm hot, sticky, and desperately need a bath if we are planning on going clubbing tonight."

Good God, hot and sticky, that's my problem too at the moment.

"Yeah, I take it you over heard about the tournament."

I nodded.

"Well, here let me help," I said reaching for her things.

She got up and allowed me to carry everything; I was struggling but wanted to help Bella. It was the least I could do. Once in the condo, she gathered her things from me and headed toward her room. I didn't want to sit in the living room alone; so, I headed towards my own room to shower and put on something comfortable to lounge around in. While Bella napped and Jake played with the beach bunnies, I occupied my time, checking my emails, and looking for housing close to Cambridge. My attempts only turned up three houses to look at, and I still needed Bella's approval.

When I looked at the time Bella had to get up. She wouldn't have time to get ready if she didn't. I slipped into her room and stood at the doorway for a while, watching her sleep. I loved to watch her sleep when I would get the chance. After watching her for a few moments, it was finally time to wake her.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Huh," she replied still groggy from her nap.

"If you are going to go clubbing tonight, you better get up."

She didn't seem to want to get up, instead burying herself under the sheets.

"Bella, honey you need to get up," I said while rubbing the hair from her beautiful face.

She cracked one eye open looking at me. I smiled at her, God she was gorgeous, even with her hair looking all ratty from sleep. She groaned and rolled out of bed, heading toward her shower.

"There you go," I said.

Then she flipped me off, secretly hoping it was an open invitation for more. I waited in her room, making her bed while she showered. Once the water turned off, I headed out to get ready myself. Wish I would have stayed to watch her come out in a towel, but I wouldn't do that to her.

It didn't take me long to get ready. I was standing in the living room waiting, when Bella walked into the room. God, she looked sexy. Actually, I didn't want her to go to the club with what she was wearing. The jeans were bad enough, making her ass look good, but my biggest problem was with the shirt. It dipped to far down, it almost showed her navel. However, her navel wasn't my biggest concern. It was the fact that you could make out the size and the roundness of her breasts that I didn't like. I could look all day long, but I didn't like the fact that other men would be ogling her chest.

"You look lovely tonight," I whispered.

That was about the only thing I could do. If I had spoke in my regular voice, it would have shown both distain and arousal.

"You look good tonight too," she replied winking at me.

I looked over my own outfit. I never really worried about what I was wearing as long as it was clean and neat, it was okay by me. I had on a blue dress shirt leaving the first couple of buttons undone because I hated having it buttoned all the way up. When I finally became a lawyer, I would have to get used to wearing it like that and I would have to have on a tie too. I had on my favorite dark jeans that road low on my waist, and then I slipped on my Doc Martins. Like I said, as long as I was clean and neat, it was all right with me.

"All right, I'm ready," Jake, yelled strolling through the condo.

I chuckled; Jake would be late to his own funeral, so typical.

We walked to the club since it was only a couple of miles. Once we were allowed inside, which I think took longer because the bouncer couldn't keep his eyes off Bella's chest, Jake started rushing around looking for a partner in the beer pong contest.

Bella and I pulled up a barstool at the bar and ordered our customary drinks before dancing. We weren't saying much, just listening to the music and watching the patrons of the bar.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Riley Biers. He will be my partner tonight in the contest. He is heading to Harvard, just like you two are, in the fall," Jake said.

I turned around, when I heard Jake's voice, looking at Riley. Being a nice guy, I held out my hand and shook Riley's, introducing myself. When Riley moved over to Bella, I watched as he looked her up and down holding out his hand to her. I was instantly sick. I mean, could you be any more obvious?  
When she turned red from his attention, and he kissed the back of her hand, I knew I had trouble standing in front of me. She would be interested in this piece of shit, not that he was a bad guy per se I didn't even know him, but now I would have another person standing in my way of finally being with the one I loved.

"A pleasure to meet you," Riley stated.

"Likewise, I'm Bella," she replied.

The shit head wouldn't let go of her hand, and it pissed me off. So, when a growl slipped from my lips, I wasn't surprised; hell I was glad. At least I hadn't sprung from the chair yet, ready to tear him a new one. Bella turned around looking at me giving me that look like, what the hell are you doing? You're ruining my chances at something better here.

Riley pulled up a stool next to Bella, waving down the bartender. When the bartender came over quickly, he ordered both, Bella and him, a drink. Oh great! I pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled at my hair. I didn't like it one bit, and I couldn't say anything. She had already given me the look, letting me know to back off, but I didn't want to lose her to someone else. It was in that moment that I decided that as long as she was happy that I would be happy.

"So, you're going to Harvard in the fall?" Riley asked.

Yeah, I was listening in on the conversation and if I could make him think I was with Bella, then I would. I knew she wouldn't go for that and undermined me, but I had to try. Besides this was what Charlie would have wanted me to do.

"Yes, Edward and I are doing our graduate studies there. Both of us are set on being lawyers."

"Are Edward and you a couple?" he asked.

I nodded my head relentlessly, trying to stake my claim on Bella.

She looked over her shoulder at me and caught me nodding. The pissed off glare she gave me amused me. How could she want to spend time with someone else when I was sitting right next to her? The man that adored her, and loved her no matter what. Apparently, I was trapped in the friend zone and never destined to leave.

"No, Riley. No matter what he says."

She pointed over her shoulder at me.

"We are not together. Jake and Edward are my best friends. They are also my roommates, and Edward will still be my roommate when we headed to Harvard."

"Good, I didn't want to intrude on anything. Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She nodded, and took off toward the dance floor. Not only had he stolen the girl I loved out from underneath me, he had taken everything we did together at clubs. I resigned myself to drinking even though I had told Jake I wasn't interested in drinking heavily, but at this moment, I didn't give a shit. I called out to the bartender asking for vodka shots.

As I tossed back shot after shot, I watched Riley and Bella on the dance floor. When she rubbed her body shamelessly along his, the more shots I wanted to consume.

Thank God for him being Jake's beer pong partner because he was called away from Bella off and on all night long. She looked right at me a couple of times during the night, but I never acted like anything was wrong. Well, that's a lie. I didn't hide the fact that I wasn't happy, but once again, Bella missed the cues, and totally ignored the evil looks I sent in Riley's direction and the pleading looks I sent in hers.

I finally had enough of the whole scene in front of me. It was like I was constantly watching someone rip my heart out of my chest and stomp on it for good measure. I paid my tab and left. I couldn't take anymore and with Riley potentially being at Harvard with us, there would be a good chance I would have to get used to him. I didn't have to like it though.

Once I was home, I changed and sat on the couch, thinking about how to change the situation I was in, but still resigned to the fact that if she didn't want me that I wanted her happy. I finally left the living room at midnight figuring I didn't want to see when Bella came home with Riley on her arm. Hell, I didn't want to see them kiss; that would break my heart. So, I layed back on my bed, and placed my headphones on my head, figuring I would need to drown out the noises she would eventually make tonight with him. I was just drifting off to sleep when I vaguely heard a thumping noise. I slowly rose and headed towards the door to look out.

I watched as Bella opened the door with Riley in tow, nevertheless, and helping a smashed Jake toward the couch. Looked like Jake would be riding the couch tonight. I couldn't help but silently chuckle. _Hope you like the couch fucker_, I thought.

When I saw Bella kind of forcing Riley toward the door, I had to listen; it was the masochist in me that wanted to punish myself even more. I stayed hidden and listened in.

"I'll help you get him to bed, if you want," he stated.

I chuckled; Riley was hanging on for anyway to spend the night with her.

"Thanks, but he can hold up the couch tonight. Besides Edward will help me if he is up, but don't worry about it," she stated while pushing Riley towards the door.

"So, can I see you tomorrow?" Riley asked as they reached the front door.

Yeah, he was reaching for anyway to spend more time with her. At some point, I couldn't blame him really, but she was mine, not his and I didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know Riley. I mean, I don't know you really."

_Good girl tell him like it is_, I thought.

"No, I already paid for parasailing the other day, and you see the person who was to accompany me backed out; so, now there are two spots available. I figured you know maybe we could get to know one another, so would you like to go with me?"

Parasailing, you have to be kidding me. There was no way in hell Bella would go parasailing. She didn't like heights and she didn't get in the water much. I could just imagine if something happened and she landed in the water. "Sure, what time?" she asked.

My head about spun off my shoulders. _What?_

"Noon, by the marina," he stated finally walking out the front door she was holding open.

"Good night, Bella," Riley said.

"Good night, Riley," she replied.

She shut the door behind him, leaning her head against it. I watched as she breathed deeply. I came out of my hiding spot, and wondered if something was wrong with her. Did he do something to her? Why wasn't she moving? She spun around and ran straight into my chest.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Why are you going with him?" I asked.

I wanted to know because that seemed out of character for her. It saddened me that she wanted to spend more time with him. I mean, could she not see what was in front of her.

"I wanted to go, it's free, and Riley seems like a nice guy."

She shrugged.

Why did she always do this to me? I couldn't take this anymore and just had to reassure myself that I would never have her like I truly wanted. Hell, why couldn't I just tell her? I mean, every other guy she came in contact with made their intensions known. Why couldn't I? I spun around, heading back towards my room. I was done for the night, and couldn't take anymore. If we hung out and she talked about Riley all night, it would surely be the death of me. I could feel her walking behind me, and was not going to give in to talking to her tonight. Just as I was about to open my bedroom door, I heard her voice.

"Hey, Edward," she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

Because as strong as my resolve was, there was still something about her that everytime she needed me, I was there.

"Do you wanna read the latest chapters?"

Did I really want to go and read all the smutty words knowing they would raise more feelings in me? Did I want to torture myself any further?

I wasn't facing her and I raked my hands through my hair, pinching the bridge of my nose. I rolled my shoulders, hoping to relieve some of the tension I was feeling.

"Sure," I whispered.

I mean, why the hell not? I was a masochist and a huge glutton for punishment. So why not?

"Cool, meet me in a couple of minutes," she said entering her room.

_Great_, I thought.

I headed into my room, and slipped on another pair of underwear. I would need all the extra help I could get. We were reading about BDSM after all, and I knew that some of the sex scenes depicted in the reading would be rather hot and knew I would be at attention. So, in order to keep that from Bella and potentially scaring her off, I always donned another pair of underwear to hold the beast back. Of course, he was never happy with his confides and would try to allow a little blood to my brain, and tell me to do things to her while reading. Unfortunately, I never let the monster out of his cage.

Once my protection was in place, I headed toward Bella's room, and knocked at the door. When I saw what she was wearing to bed, it sparked the monster's interest. Things where starting badly. It wasn't that she didn't wear this type of stuff at home because God knows she did, but only when it was hot in the apartment. Being here, in the heat, and the sun had made her wear these types of outfits more often. Like the other day when she walked out in front of Jake and me. I didn't want to just barge in on her, and waited for her to allow me entrance.

"Come sit on the bed. Why are you acting all shy tonight?" she asked while she gathered her laptop and got everything together before crawling in bed.

"I just wanted to make sure this is something that was okay with you," I stated pulling at my hair again.

"Yeah, I asked you earlier, and then I asked a few minutes ago. I know you enjoy reading them as much as me."

She giggled and I wondered if she loved torturing me, but I tried not to let on like anything was happening. In that moment, I wondered if the things she read turned her on.

I was still standing at the door; it was hard to move at the moment. The double underwear helped me keep Bella from knowing I was sporting an erection, but it didn't always feel good. In fact, it hurt, but all for the name of love right?

"Come on, I'm not going to bite," she said all sultry

"I'm not worried about biting," I whispered.

Because let me just say if she wanted to bite me, at this moment, I would be game. I walked over toward the bed, and climbed under the covers. She put her laptop on her lap, pulling the newest chapters up, and scooted closer to me. I was resting with my back against the headboard. She tucked herself into my side, and began to read the latest chapter aloud,

_"Annabelle, please step into the playroom to accept your play collar," I said as she entered with her head down, looking at the floor._

_She stopped on the mark that was placed on the floor._

_"Do you accept your play collar Annabelle?" Jackson asked with his collar in hand._

_"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master," Annabelle said._

_"You agreed to submit yourself to an inspection. So please position yourself in the inspection position." Jackson said._

_Annabelle did as she was asked and spread her legs as far as they would go, tilted her head all the way down, placing her chin on her chest, her arms behind her back, and pushing her chest out, waiting to be looked over. I didn't know Jackson's rules about grooming, but mine were fairly simple. Either she was to be completely waxed or she could leave a little amount of hair. I would expect it to be neat and trimmed at all times. I would let my submissives decide about their nails, toes, and other areas. Jackson looked her over while she was standing there._

_"It would appear that you passed your inspection. It is time to show your Master your gratitude for the collar, assume the position to show that gratitude."_

_After this little scene here, she would be mine to control. Those were the rules that Jack and I set in place before hand._

_I watched as Annabelle sank to her knees in order to service her Master, and thought about what Jackson said earlier. This would probably be the last time that she did this with him. Tomorrow night was our night together, and then he was cutting her loose. I felt sad in that moment, thinking of the connection they had built together._

_I started getting hard watching as Jackson had her give him head. It was so sexy and I didn't want to interrupt that; So I waited. Jackson stopped her before he could climax._

_"That's enough, Annabelle," he said to her._

_Her head was still down._

_"Edwin, it's time," he said to me._

_"Annabelle, get on the bed."_

_She walked over to the bed and climbed on. Jackson stopped and grabbed some things before making his way over to the bed. I made my way to the bed, and climbed on._

_"Annabelle, on your knees in the middle of the bed," I commanded._

_She did what I wanted and was resting with her ass on her heels._

_"Off your ass," I said to her._

_I wanted her on her knees only. She did and was on her knees; I matched her and was in front of her. I rubbed over her nipples, making them hard, sucking them into my mouth and swirling over the puckered peaks; I flipped the bar with my tongue, making her moan. Once I was satisfied, I clipped the clamp to her nipple on her right breast, and moved to the left to start over. I repeated the same procedure, rolling and rubbing the nipple, then sucking it into my mouth swirling and pulling on the bar making her moan again. I clipped the clamp to it. Jackson handed me another clip with a chain._

_"Lay back on the bed, Annabelle," I commanded._

_She did and spread her legs like a good little girl. I had to let her know she was pleasing me._

_"Annabelle, you are such a good little girl."_

_I hooked one of the clamps, pulling the chain connected to her breasts together at a point. I bent down between her legs, running my fingers through her wet pussy for the first time. God, she was so wet. I placed my thumb on her clit and worked it around in circles, getting it hard under my touch. Once I was satisfied with it, I leaned down and took it into my mouth to suck on. She tasted so good, and I wanted more._

_"Mmmhmm," I moaned out. _

She stopped reading for a moment. I knew she was going to notice all my squirming, because for some reason this particular chapter reminded me of the night we all had sex, and those thoughts and feeling started bombarding my head. Of course, the monster started rattling his cage begging for release.

"Sit still," she scolded.

I huffed. There was nothing I could do with myself at the moment. If she only knew what I wanted to do to her. On the other hand, if she knew that the main character in this story reminded me of her, to a degree, how I wanted nothing more than to throw the laptop on the floor and drive into her body with wild abandonment at the moment, she wouldn't be so concerned with my wiggling. She continued to read,

_I slipped my fingers into her pussy rubbing just inside, looking for her g-spot. I wanted her to squirm, and I was bound to find the spot. I finally found it, watching her body squirm, when I hit it every time. _

_I licked her clit, sucked, and swirled my tongue all around it while my fingers softly stroked the spot inside her. She was moaning and groaning, I let my other hand slide to the butt plug and tap on it every few minutes, which made her cry out in pleasure. She was panting, and moving, wanting more. I sucked her clit a few more times and attached the other clamp from the chain that was connected to her breasts. _

_Jackson crawled on the bed, laying his stuff on the nightstand. Then he took his position at her breasts, sucking her nipples, and pulling on the chain. When he did, he would pull her clit under my tongue. Annabelle would let out the loudest moan. It shot straight to my groin, which was begging for attention. Jackson winked at me then; this was the signal to tell her to release._

_"Cum now, Annabelle!"_

_ She did, too, squirting all over my mouth. I lapped it up, sucking her clit in my mouth one last time. _

_"Up on your knees, Annabelle." _

_She got up onto her knees. She had the plug in long enough and it was time to take it out. Jackson got behind her, working on getting the plug out. He was rubbing her back and I was rubbing and kissing all over her front, working her body up for another go. Jackson threw the plug to the floor and signed to me with his head that it was time to move again. _

_I lay back on the bed._

_"Come to me," I said. _

_She crawled over my body, positioning herself to straddle me. Once she was in position, I thrust inside of her wet, tight pussy. My eyes rolled back in my head with pleasure. _

_She lifted up and lowered herself back down again and again; it felt so good. I felt Jackson move close to us. He straddled my legs, positioning himself at Annabelle's ass. She held still for a moment, waiting for him to get into position and warm her backside a little. I stayed still. I felt Jackson slid into her anal cavity. The thin layer between her pussy and ass was almost too much for me now, but I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out my nose._

_When Jackson winked at me again, I knew it was time to get things moving for all of us. We started a rhythm where he would pull out and thrust in just about the time I pulled out. _

_We set a slowly pace like that until she was moaning and crying out._

_"Please!" _

_She would wait a little while longer and start again. _

_"Oh, please Sir, please let me." _

_We sped up the rhythm, rocking her from both directions. I was a mess. I wanted to release and was holding it off. Between her sliding on and off me, and I could feel Jackson thrusting in and out; it was torture. Jackson was grunting and moaning, I could tell that he was getting close too. _

_I had never experienced something so thrilling before in my life; the push, the pull, and the sensations. I've used dildos to simulate this act, but nothing like having someone else driving into the same sub before._

_ "Oh, God...please, please if you don't let…me...I will...oh,oh,oh..." _

_Jackson winked again._

_"Cum Annabelle, cum all over me." _

_She did with another groan; we all did. We all lay there, coming down from the high. Annabelle had collapsed on my chest, and Jackson collapsed onto her. We were all a big mess of limbs._

_"Let's change your collar, Annabelle," Jackson said coming to his senses. _

_She lifted up enough to allow him to change the collar. Once the collar was removed, Jackson gently allowed Annabelle to lie flat out on the bed beside me. She was a few minutes away from sleep. _

_"Thank you for your service, Annabelle," Jackson said kissing her on the forehead and left the playroom._

Once the last line was finished, and the chapter was over, I knew there was no way for me to sit through another chapter even though the author had two new ones. I had continually wiggled the entire story, and knew Bella didn't like that. . She turned to look at me and our eyes locked together. It was at that moment that her eyes turned into the deepest chocolate I had ever seen. It was like a window into her soul; they almost looked bottomless. I wished I could remember the look from the night we all were together. Is this what desire looked like in her eyes? I never knew, and when she gasped, from our intense stare, I started to wonder if she could see how much I wanted her too at the moment.

We didn't break the gaze that had sucked us in, and I didn't want to with the way my own body was humming to life. I needed something, anything. It was at that moment that I leaned down and captured her lips in my mouth.

Ah, her kisses were so sweet and gentle. She always added the right amount of pressure in her kisses. I hated when girls would kiss you so hard, it felt like they were going to bust your lips from the pressure, but Bella's kisses, good grief, they could melt your heart. Which was what was happening at the moment; between her kisses and my highly aroused state, it was official. I had to say something or do something that would make her finally see, but I had to figure out how.

I didn't want to pull away from the kiss, even though I needed to breathe. I knew, at some point, we would have to stop. So I threaded my hands into her hair, pulling her closer to me. I could feel the moment she started to panic and making me doubt myself even more about making her mine. Slowing pulling back from the kiss I never wanted to end, but knowing it was the right thing to do, I closed my eyes too. I didn't know what to do, or how to go about doing it. I didn't want to lose her friendship, and was afraid that if my intentions where known that would be what happened. I had closed my eyes trying to wash the desire and lust that coursed through my body after reading away. I didn't want her to see that I had regretted kissing her. Well, I didn't regret it, but worried she would be mad at me. I was saddened because I didn't know how to overcome our situation, and panicked this would be the end.

"I'm sorry Bella," I stated while getting out of the bed, rushing towards the door of her room.

I had to get out of there before I lost my ever loving mind. I stood just outside her room listening to her to make sure she would be all right with my hurried departure. I stood out of the way so she couldn't see me and watched her turned off her lights. I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't appear to be upset, but before we moved to Massachusetts, I had to make sure she knew that I liked her far more than just a friend.

**_A/N: All right guys here it is the next instalment to The Night. I apologize for its lateness even though I didn't have an update schedule fixed on this story. I have been diligently working on finishing one of my stories and on contests for the last month. So, wish me luck and leave me a review. _**


	4. Bad Days, Clarity, and Going Home

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

First, of all let me apologize for the delayed updates. Things have been hectic around my house. I complete in two contests … where I wrote six one shots. I started a new WIP that has been calling to me for a couple of months, and completed it. My father had a heart attack that sent me spinning for a couple of days until they found out what had happened. Things are still up in the air about him at the moment. Rest assured that I will finish this story one way or another.

Thanks to my beta(s) on this chapter: dannibags, piesmom

This chapter will find Bella going on her date with Riley. A heavy decision with Edward and another fan fiction read. Going home to learn that one of your best friends will no longer be around. Actually, this chapter should take us to the first moments they step foot at Harvard.

_Chapter 4_

_Bad Days, Clarity, and Going Home_

_EPOV_

Today was going to be a shitty day … Jake was still sick from his adventures last night and had a headache the size of Texas, according to him. I didn't want to be here when Bella left for her date with Riley.

I didn't like the fact that things got so carried away last night, only for her to be off with someone else today. Hell, it pissed me off. Couldn't she see? I was standing right in front of her this whole time and still she kept passing me over for someone else.

I spent the majority of the day hanging out on the beach, and every woman that came up to me, I quickly snubbed. I didn't want them. The woman I wanted was on a date with some other prick that would break her heart in the end.

I knew I wasn't giving Riley much. Hell, I didn't even know him, but I was concerned that with him going to Harvard like Bella and myself that we would be seeing him again. I just knew it. Someone like Bella, you didn't just meet once and forget. She didn't know it, but she was pretty unforgettable.

Pacing the floor in the condo was the best option I had when she didn't come home for dinner. I wanted to call her, but worried that she would be mad if I ruined her time with Riley. I was two seconds away from calling the police when I heard her giggling outside the door.

Stepping closer to the door was the only option I had to make sure that she didn't planning on seeing him again. Of course, I wouldn't be able to change her mind if she decided. I had my ear so close to the door, and when she opened it, I straightened up before she could notice what I had been doing.

She walked straight into me. She didn't even look up.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"With Riley … you knew that," she said stepping back away from me.

"You could have called and let me know you were running late."

"I didn't know I was running late … did we have a date or something I wasn't aware of?" she asked hateful.

"No, but something could have happened. What if he had taken you and murdered you?"

"Thanks for the concern, but he didn't and here I am. You could have called to check yourself … if you were so worried."

She was driving me crazy; why wouldn't I worry? She was with a stranger to both her and us. We didn't know what he would do with her. Hell, girls had gone on spring break before and never came back home. So sue me for being concerned.

"I entertained the idea of calling, but didn't want to ruin your date. So, forgive me for not being rude."

I had thought about calling her, but didn't want to ruin her date. But, why hadn't I called to ruin her date?

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"My problem? You really want to know what my problem is?" I asked.

I was getting more pissed by the minute.

"Yes," she said with her hands on her hips.

"I love you, okay … that's my problem. I love you and don't want to see you with other men. I care about you and want you for myself. Happy now?" I asked.

I looked up at her and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't move a muscle, and I don't even think she blinked. I wanted her to say something to acknowledge my feelings in some way. I wanted her to say that she loved me too or something, anything. When I had stood there long enough, I finally had enough waiting for her to do something. I was pissed and stormed out of the condo. If she wasn't going to acknowledge me, I was going out.

I wondered into the first bar on the strip and drank my sorrows. I couldn't believe that she didn't have any feelings for me at all. That was apparent by her lack of emotions.

I stumble into the condo sometime during the night. I stopped by her door as I passed her room. I felt like pushing her door open and going in there to kiss the shit out of her. How could she not have feelings for me? I finally stumbled to my room and dropped face first on my bed. I didn't bother to take off my clothes. Hell, I was just lucky to be home.

The last three days in Cancun were the worst. She ignored me for the first day, which was great because I felt like ignoring her. She had hurt my feelings with not having something to say about my admission.

The second day, she tried a couple of times to talk to me. I would answer her simple questions, but for the most part, I didn't care. I wanted not to care. I didn't know how I was going to live with her if she didn't care anything for me.

On the third day, I gave up completely. I knew if things didn't change with us, there would be no way we would be able to function well enough to live together.

Bella and I talked enough to figure out how we were going to get our things to Cambridge. We planned on renting a U-haul and would come back to the apartment before heading to Cambridge.

We were sitting at the dining room table eating supper after finishing packing the apartment when Jake made his announcement.

"Well, guys I'm afraid that as of tomorrow, the three musketeers while no longer be together," he stated around the pizza he was eating.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked curiously.

"I'm going home first, then Seattle maybe. There are a couple of places there looking for people," he said around another bit of food.

"Will you be there when we leave?" Bella asked.

I looked over at Bella and saw tears building her eyes. I understood why she would be upset. This was the first time in years that we wouldn't all be together. I wondered if she would be the same when I told her I wouldn't live with her if things weren't going in the direction I wanted.

"You can always come to Massachusetts to visit you know," Bella whispered.

"I know and don't cry Bella. I will come and see you guys. Plus, we will be in Forks for a few weeks before you guys have to go," he said.

I sat back and watched the two talk back and forth.

Tomorrow we were flying into Seattle for the two weeks. Then, Bella and I would fly back to New Hampshire to drive to Cambridge where we would only have one week before school started. I needed to figure out where we stood. If she couldn't see herself with me, then I would have to find a place, maybe live in a dorm.

The flight was long, and I was completely worn out by the time we landed. We still have to travel another two hours just to get to Forks. Carlisle was picking us up from the airport and driving us to Forks. The first stop was to take Bella to Charlie's. Maybe the break away from one another would put things into a little better perspective for me.

~TNMLB~

We had been in Forks for a week when I finally decided to go to Bella's for dinner. I watched her wondering why she couldn't love me back. I knew I was being ridiculous, even Esme said so, but I couldn't help the way I felt inside. She was giving me dirty looks the whole time, which to me confirmed the fact that she never wanted to be with me to begin with.

"So, how was Cancun?" Charlie asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"It was great," she said quickly.

"I know Bella. I was asking Edward."

When he said my name, I looked over at him and swallowed hard. The look he was giving me, I knew he knew something was going on.

"It was fun," I said trying to have very little emotion in my voice.

"Who are you seeing?" Charlie asked looking at Bella.

"Bella, are you seeing any one?" he asked again.

"No," she replied.

My head snapped up in her direction. Hell, I had figured some of the reason she wouldn't reply to my admission was that she had something going with Riley. He was headed to Harvard like us.

The girls headed toward the kitchen to clean up, and Charlie and I went to the living room. Charlie motioned for me to follow him outside. I knew what was going to happen next. He was going to ask me who Bella was really seeing because she had said 'no' and didn't offer up any information to Charlie.

"So, who is she seeing?" he asked.

"Nobody at the moment that I'm aware of," I said confidently.

Yeah, I had admitted my feelings for her, but never did I ask her to be my girlfriend, or if she wanted to date. Nothing. So, why was I so pissed at her?

"What's with the looks Edward? And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

I couldn't hold back any longer, and I knew Charlie would be one of the many hurdles I would have to cross. Bella being the next hurdle in line, and she was going to be tougher than her dad.

"I'm in love with your daughter, Charlie. I have been in love with her for as long as I can remember."

I hung my head and waited for the Charlie to shoot me in the leg or better yet the groin.

What shocked me is Charlie started laughing … rolling on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny? Aren't you ready to kill me?" I asked dumbfounded. This wasn't what I expected out of Charlie especially being he wanted us to keep her away from boys before we left for college.

"You my dear boy are a dumbass."

"Huh?" I asked.

"I've known for years now. I could see it when you looked at her. I could see it when she was with other boys. Hell, I would be willing to bet the whole town already expected you guys to be married or pregnant."

With his last statement, he sobered up a little.

"Look, I'm glad you finally realized you love her, but, have you told her yet?"

"Yes," I replied with my head down.

"Let me guess, she didn't say it back?"

I nodded. I was already hurt that she hadn't admitted that she had feelings for me too, or that she already loved me. Hell, I would have been happy with … how sweet Edward, but you are going to have to give me some time. However, I got nothing, just a blank stare and a numbed expression on her face.

"She loves you too, never doubt that, but give her time. She hasn't wrapped her mind around it yet. Maybe once you guys get back and drive to Cambridge, she will have it figured out."

He patted my shoulder, walking back into the house. I followed slowly and sat for the remainder of the evening, watching the Mariner's with Charlie. When the game was over, I excused myself. I'd had enough of hanging out, just to see if things had changed. The rest of the week was spent hanging out in La Push with the reservation kids. We hung out in Port Angeles, before we had to leave.

Somewhere during our time together, I finally decided that ignoring her wasn't the best option. I couldn't ignore her totally anyways, not the way I really wanted. She occupied every thought I had. We never talked about what happened in Cancun and somewhere I decided that I would forget how I felt about her and just continue to be her friend because I would rather see her happy with someone else than miserable with me. For the last couple of days in Forks, we were the three musketeers again.

We finally had to leave Forks and begin our new journey in life. Bella and Esme cried, while saying goodbye to everyone.

"She loves you, just give her time," Esme said as she hugged me tight.

"She'll come around, don't give up," Charlie said winking at me.

"Be happy together," Carlisle said hugging me tight like Esme had.

"Work it out … she's a good one," Sue said while hugging me.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

Once we boarded the plane, she quickly pulled her iPod out of her bag. She placed the buds in her ears and tuned out the whole world, including me. I watched her for a while, noticing her working her bottom lip with her teeth, and then she fidgeted with different things. Bella was mad about something, and I wondered what the parents had said to her during the hugs. If they said the same things to me as they did her, she probably thought I had told them everything. I had only talk Esme and Charlie, but you know how it goes. Esme tells Carlisle, Charlie tells Sue, and then they impart some kind of knowledge or advice to us kids.

When we landed in New Hampshire, she took off like a bat out of hell and left me standing, gathering my things. I chased after her, but once she hopped into the cab and flipped me off, I knew we were about to figure this whole thing out or end our friendship once and for all.

I watched her cab pull out as mine pulled into our apartment complex. I briefly saw her making her way through the front doors of the building before my cab came to a complete stop. I paid the cabby and got out of the car. I wasn't looking forward to fighting with her, and one way or another, we were going to solve this problem.

"When did you tell everyone?" she asked with her hands on her hips. I hadn't even gotten through the door yet.

"I only told Esme. Carlisle knew because she did. Charlie already had it figured out, and I am assuming that being that Charlie knew, Sue now knows."

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked.

"I'm not mad really. I just expected a little more than you gave me. Tell me, do you have any feelings at all for me?"

She huffed and sat down on the couch.

"Yes," she said defeated.

"How long?" I asked.

I wanted to know how long she wanted me. I walked over to her and sat on the couch beside her.

"A while now … before graduation."

"If we get together, there will never be a situation like graduation. Ever! No matter what," I stated.

"Agreed," she replied.

I was glad she agreed because there was no way she was going to be with another man. I never really wanted things to happen the way they had.

"No more frat parties," she said.

"Agreed, didn't like going anyways," I said.

I never wanted to go to those parties. I went because of Bella or whoever I was dating at the time.

We both sat there for a few minutes, not speaking. I wanted to make us official. I didn't want any more confusion about our relationship.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes," she said with a broad smile on her face.

I leaned over and pushed the hair that was hanging down in her face behind her ear. I gently stroked her cheek. I leaned down and placed a gentle, light kiss on her lips.

She reached up and laced her fingers through my hair, pulling my head closer to hers. She ran her tongue along the edge of my lips, asking for permission to kiss me deeper. I opened my mouth, allowing her to slip her tongue into my mouth. She used her tongue to massage my own. Everything she was doing with my mouth was causing other things about my body to react. We pulled apart from the kiss breathless. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and saw the lust burning below the surface.

"I want you," she whispered.

"I want you, too," I whispered leaning down to capture her lips once again. I wanted to consume her with my kiss, make her feel the same things I was. I wanted her more than anything in the world.

"Take me to bed," she whispered when we finally pulled apart from each to catch our breath.

I didn't hesitate to take her to bed. Hell, I had been dying for weeks on end to be with her in every sense of the word. I wanted to be her boyfriend, her lover, and hopefully one day, her husband. I didn't say anything, and picked her up and carried her to my room. There was no way in hell I was sleeping with her in her room. That room started all this mess, and I wanted us to be somewhere we had never been.

I lowered her to the bed and didn't want to pull away from her. So, I placed my body on top of hers. She quickly wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling my body against hers. I could feel the heat radiating from her core and couldn't wait to have her again.

"Make love to me," she whispered when we broke way from our kiss.

"Gladly," I replied.

I moved my hands down the side of her chest, just barely grazing the curve of her breast. I glided my hand down to the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up and over her body. She sat up allowing me to completely remove the shirt, but she didn't lie back down. Instead, she reached down to the hem of my shirt and slowly raised it over my head. Once the shirts were discarded on the floor, she kissed my neck and chest; she ran her fingers down my body to the button of my jeans.

"You first," I said stopping her hands from completely opening my jeans.

I reached down to her jeans to unbutton them. She laid back on the bed and allowed me to unzip her jeans and slowly drag them down her legs. She was all laid out before me in nothing more than her bra and panties. The sight before me was absolutely gorgeous. She was everything and more to me, and seeing her like this now was almost like a dream come true. She moved up and reached to help me out of my jeans, but I stopped her again.

"Just let me look for a minute," I whispered.

She laid back with her brown eyes some much darker than before. I wanted to look at her, to make sure that this was what I thought. That I hadn't fallen asleep on the plane and dreamed everything that was happening. I considered pinching myself just to make sure. I lifted her foot, bringing it to my mouth, placing open mouth kisses on her soles. I slowly worked my way up her calf and used my fingers to tease the insides of her thighs.

"God, you're so beautiful," I said looking her in the eyes.

"You've captivated me for a while now, and I almost can't believe it your here with me," I said.

"I'm here," she cooed reaching up to brush her fingers along my jaw.

I leaned down and kissed her. I wanted her more than life, and the kisses reflected my need for her. She lowered her hands and finished working on my button to my jeans. When she opened my jeans, she used her legs to push down what her hands couldn't reach.

I broke from the kiss for a few minutes to kick my jeans off my legs. When I finally got the chance to enter her, I didn't want to be hindered with my ankles restrained by my jeans. I leaned down and placed soft kisses to her lips. I pulled away before we got carried away. I kissed down her neck and between her breasts. I glided my hands down her stomach and into the waistband of her panties.

I couldn't wait to touch her any longer and slipped my fingers into her panties, heading straight to her clit. I rubbed circles around the swollen nub, feeling it tighten and swell larger the more excited she became. Her hips rose, trying to make my fingers slip into her entrance, but I wasn't ready yet. I leaned down, and placed my lips around her covered nipple and nibbled at the hardened bud.

"Take off my bra," she said.

I was going to reach behind her back, but would have to pull my fingers from her wet core.

"Front," she said.

I was happy that the clasp wasn't in the back; I pushed my fingers back into her awaiting pussy. I kissed down the middle of her breast until I located the clasp on her bra. I slipped my tongue around the clasp and used my lips to work the little clasp apart. I nudge the cups away from her breast, exposing her body to my eyes. The cool air in the room caused her nipples to harden right in front of my eyes. I didn't waste time and placed my lips around her pert buds.

She reached down and grabbed my head, lacing her fingers through my hair and anchoring it to her breasts. She rocked her hips to the rhythm I pulled in and out of her body. She pulled at my hair when my teeth grazed her nipple. I stopped moving my fingers in and out of her warm heat and added pressure to her clit with my thumb. I curled my fingers inside of her and massaged the walls that surrounded me.

"Don't stop," she moaned when I stroked a spot deep inside of her that made her legs twitch.

"Like that?" I asked adding just a little more pressure to her clit.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Bella, cum for me," I said stroking a little hard within her depths.

She moaned, and I could feel the walls inside of her squeeze tighter around my fingers.

"God baby, please cum for me," I begged.

I rubbed my rock hard cock against her leg. I was so desperate to be inside of her already and playing with her pussy made it worse.

"Talk dirty to me."

"Fuck, you feel so damn tight. I want to cum inside of you baby, but if you don't cum soon, I'm afraid I won't get the chance," I said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Yeah, I'll cum almost no sooner than I push into your tight little pussy," I moaned.

"Oh God, I'm …. I'm …" she panted.

"Say my name Bella. Tell me who's making you cum," I said picking up the pace of my strokes.

"You are, God … Edward … Oh God, Edward," she screamed as her climax washed over her body.

I removed my fingers from her body and jerked my boxers down. My dick sprang to life, happy to be out of the boxer shorts and closer to her wet pussy.

"Bella, are you still on the pill?" I asked stroking my weeping cock.

"Yeah," she replied a little dazed.

"Can I … not wear …" I began to ask, but I was cut off.

"Fuck me, Edward," she demanded.

I rose up on my knees and pulled her body to mine. I positioned her in my lap, allowing my member to lightly graze the lips of her opening. She left her knees on the mattress. I slowly pushed myself into her body.

"Fuck me, so fucking tight," I moaned.

I didn't move for a couple of minutes, and I tried to concentrate really hard on not coming too soon. I thought about different things, and Charlie with a gun pointed at my dick seemed to work. However, it wasn't enough to take my erection completely away, and it wasn't enough to starve off my climax.

"God, I could cum right now, and I don't even have to move a muscle. That's how fucking good you feel on me," I groaned panted still holding still.

She wiggled around on my cock, making me groan and moan. She pushed me back onto the mattress and used her body to slide up and down my shaft. I was too close, and the way she was riding me, I was going to cum in a matter of minutes. I reached down, grabbed her hips, and thrust wildly into her body.

"I'm going to cum," I grunted thrusting harder than before.

"Me too," she cried.

I reached down and rubbed her clit just as another climax consumed her body. I couldn't speak as my climax washed over my body.

She didn't budge from my chest and collapsed right on top of me. When my body slipped from hers, I pulled the covers over us.

"Bella," I said.

"Yeah."

"I love you," I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, too," she replied.

I didn't know where we were going in our relationship, but with her laying in my arms upon my chest, I knew I would never be able to let her go. I wanted everything with her, and I wouldn't stop at anything to get it. There was no way I was going to let someone else get between us now with everything we had been through in the last couple of months. I loved her with all my heart, and she had it the moment she walked into Miss Gillespie's kindergarten class.

_A/N: All right guys this is the end of the line for this series. I hope you enjoyed. I'm ready to close this story out, and with our couple together which was the ultimate goal with this story I feel like I am done. As always, be kind and show some love._


End file.
